A Terrible Day
by The Bride of constant Vigil
Summary: Sequel to Family Matters, it's the day Ryou has been dreading, and he has been right in doing so. When his father comes home to mourn the five year anneversary Ryou learns what it means to have no family...
1. Chapter 1

Ryou hadn't slept in two days. He was constantly pacing back and forth, stopping every now and then to read some book. Bakura had noticed his hikari's strange behavior, but decided to keep it quiet.

Today however was the third sleepless night, and odd behavior day for Ryou, and even though it was only 8 in the morning (Bakura had stayed up to monitor his strange hikari's movements). Bakura had had enough of it.

"Ryou," Bakura asked his hikari softly. Ryou looked over to his yami, but Bakura could see the misty look in his eyes, and knew that his hikari wasn't even looking at him. "Are you okay," the older albino asked still in a soft voice. Ryou simply nodded, turned away, and opened up the book next to him, just to prove that he was fine.

Bakura however knew that this wasn't the truth, he would use their mind link, but it's so foggy and confusing right now.

Bakura sighed as he walked around; his eyes then fell on the calendar that had a big red circle on today's date. He finally understood why his hikari was so depressed.

He turned back to the boy to see him deeply immersed in the book he was reading. Bakura walked over to Ryou, and took a seat next to him, stretching his arm out far enough so that it wrapped around his hikari's small shoulders, and pulled the boy towards him. Ryou didn't fight back against the older male's control, and he soon found himself resting against the older male's shoulder.

Ryou continued to read his book fervently, ignoring everything Bakura did, even when his yami attempted cooking breakfast. Bakura even tried seducing his younger hikari, and even though it worked to an extent (he did get the boy to look up from his book and blush), but that only lasted for a few moments before the younger boy went back to his book.

It was about 11 AM when there was a loud knock on the door. Ryou looked up from the book in his hand, still displaying no sign of emotion; he walked over to the door and opened it. "Otousan...," Ryou muttered softly as he saw his father at the door. His mother was British, and his father Japanese, so he addressed them based on their background.

Ryou's father, Bakura Akio, simply nodded to his son, not even noticing Bakura. \Please leave, I haven't told him about you yet.\ Ryou in a sense pleaded to his yami. Bakura nodded, and slunk back into the shadows, using them to leave the room.

Ryou sighed when he knew that Bakura had left, and opened the door to let his father in. "Good morning Ryou," his father greeted in a deadpan voice before going into the living room and taking a seat on HIS chair. Ryou forced a smile onto his face, and went into the kitchen.

"So, how has your studying been?" The young boy asked. "Fine," his father replied in a gruff voice. "Found anything new?" The boy asked again, trying to start up again "I'm always finding things." His father replied curtly. "So what have you found?" Ryou tried again. "Nothing that concerns you." His father stated a note of finality in his voice. Ryou gave up conversing and brought out two small cups of tea for him and his father. His father basically yanked the tea out of his hand and started sipping it, while Ryou sat on the couch, picking up his book and continuing to read it.

The two sat in complete silence, the only sounds being the pages turning, and the occasional sip of tea. Akio finally stood up, "Well, we should get going, shouldn't we?" He asked in his dull, monotone voice. Ryou nodded then followed his father put of the apartment.

**Line**

Once the two were gone Bakura came out. He had seen how Akio treated his son before, and he had always been disgusted by it, but today Akio was worse. It seemed like he was trying to block Ryou out even more, and him being Ryou's yami, already knew the young boy's thoughts on him.

Bakura exhaled loudly and decided to follow the two, for Ryou's sake. Yep, he cares about the boy, but he will never admit that.

Bakura quickly slipped out of the apartment and walked down the street to the cemetery, doing what he did best, lurking in the shadows.

**Line**

Ryou was standing with his father, both males staring at Amane's and Emma's graves. Ryou smiled gently, having a mental conversation with the two, however, his father was not that imaginative to do the same.

"I miss you guys," Ryou muttered to the two graves. Akio however turned around, somewhat appalled by his son's behavior. "Well hell you better miss 'em. They're your god damned mother and sister." Akio stated. Ryou raised an eyebrow to his father, who just kept ignoring his younger son.

Ryou then dug something out of his backpack. He retrieved two cards, and gave one to his father. "Otousan...this one is for mum" "Okasan," "Right, Okasan, well this card is for her, and I signed it from both of us. Feel free to read it..."

Akio opened the small card and began to read, his face remaining emotionless.

Once he was finished reading, he turned to Ryou and smacked him across the face, the sound of flesh hitting flesh resounding through the graveyard.

**Yugi's P.O.V**

I had noticed Ryou come with his father, because I was there with my mother and grandfather, mourning over my father's death. I had already told my mother about what really happened that day, and they felt empathy towards Ryou.

We were just staring at the grave, me going over my best memories when I heard that sound. My head quickly snapped in the direction of the sound, and all I saw was the red hand -shaped mark on his pale skin, and Ryou's father glaring down at him.

"Ryou," the word escaped like a whisper, as I waited for Ryou to drop on his knees crying. Ryou however just glared back at his father, almost looking like Bakura while doing so.

I'll admit, I winced a bit at the intensity of the glare war, and was shocked when an equally hard smack hit Ryou squarely on the other side of the face, causing the boy to have two red hand marks on his cheeks. Ryou however didn't seem to care, because all he did was role his eyes and turn back to the two tombstones. Ryou's father however seemed to be leaving.

I turned to face my mother and Grandpa, and I saw a reflection of my own shock plastered on their faces. I then looked over to Yami, who had been sitting by a tree, he also seemed shocked. We both looked to Ryou, why isn't he in tears, it's so unlike Ryou, not to be rude, but it isn't.

**Line**

"'Kura," Ryou sated softly, staring intently at the tombstones in front of him. "Please 'Kura, don't hurt him." Ryou said to his yami, as he came out from behind the trees.

"Ryou are you-" Bakura started, only to be cut off, "I'm fine," hissed the younger boy. Bakura sighed, then walked up behind his hikari and wrapped him in a hug, kissing him on the cheek. Ryou blushed, but silently beckoned for Bakura to let him go. Bakura got the message, via mind link, and let the boy breathe.

Ryou noticed his small card on the floor and picked it up. The poor card was crumpled and stepped on. When had his father done this?

Ryou tried his best to fix the letter, but he couldn't. He then pulled out the secondary card he had, just in case something like this happened to the first one. He then proceeded to place both cards on the graves.

Ryou got up slowly and walked towards where Yugi was standing with his family. He pulled another card from his bag and handed it to Yugi. "I'm sorry you had to see that...he just gets mad when I bring up my family. However, I wanted to give this to you as a form of apology from what happened to your father." Yugi took the card and stared at it

Grandpa nudged the small boy from behind, and Yugi read the card, his eyes watering as he did so. At the end of the card Yugi flung himself at Ryou, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Thank you Ryou." He cried into the taller boy's arms. Ryou smiled softly, "It's nothing Yugi, really." Ryou said, being his normal modest self. Yugi smiled, and let go of his friend.

"Well, I should get going, it's getting pretty late." Ryou stated with another sweet smile, before turning off and walking home.

Yugi let a small sigh escape his lips. "I wonder how he does it..." Yugi stated as he watched his friend walk off.

**Line**

When Ryou arrived home he immediately took a shower and changed into his pajamas. He then went back to the couch and stared off into space.

Bakura quickly notice to this, after he too showered an pulled on his pjs. Bakura then slipped into the seat next to Ryou, pulling the smaller boy into his lap.

"Are you-" "I'm fine." Ryou once again cut off his yami, in a slightly annoyed voice. "Then why-" "Because I look exactly like her." Ryou answered the question before Bakura could finish it. "Then I learned I had magic." Ryou continued, "And he thought I was strange, abnormal, feminine, dangerous, and just a form of torture to him. He never told me, but he wrote about me to people in Egypt, and one friend had one of the letters published. It didn't really bother me, and I guess that annoyed my father to an extent because he then left me." Ryou explained, words now just tumbling out of his mouth. "I used to wonder, what would happen if it were me and mum, or me and Amane that died...would he have left? No, he wouldn't. I now realize that he's always glared at me, or hated me to an extent. I'm fine with that though, he's not worth it. He has only done one thing that has really helped me. But he didn't intend to do that, so it doesn't even matter. The fact that he's famous is the only reason I live here, or can afford anything. Treating children wrongly, it's bad for publicity." Ryou was stopped when a hand covered his mouth.

Bakura took a deep breath then spoke, "Remember how Yugi called your mother a drunkie. Well think about this, you aren't your father, and you don't know everything he feels. You can't even be sure that article is real; people will try and inflate it. Give your father a chance. I know what he's done over the years is wrong, but at least get to know him. I mean look at me. I am ten times worse than your father. I have killed, I have stolen, I've done so many wrong things that the list would take an eternity to say, but I had a reason. I had a motive, and once you learned what it was you accepted me. Ryou, we both know what it's like to be judged before people really know us, who we are, and what we're like. Hell, I expected you to be balling like the baby I thought you were. But, you remained emotionless, you took the hit like it was nothing-" Bakura was cut off from his speech by a few tears rolling down his clothing.

"He-he hit me Bakura...no one's ever hit me...I was just so dazed, so mad. My father hit me for no reason..." He whispered into the older teen's shirt. The boy started trembling at the memory he had. "I always knew I was alone, that I shouldn't count him as family…but he hit me." Ryou choked out softly.

"It's ok Ryou; as long as I am around, that will never happen again." Bakura whispered. Ryou nodded, and fit his head neatly under the older boy's chin.

Bakura then lifted the boy and carried him bridal-style to the room which they had been secretly sharing for a while, well actually, the only bedrooms in the apartment were the one used by Ryou, and the one saved for his father whenever he visited.

Bakura laid the boy on the bed, and slid in next to him, pulling the younger boy closer to him, so that they were now cuddling each other.

"Good night Ryou," Came Bakura's baritone voice. "G'night 'Kura," Ryou's muffled voice replied, as the two silently dozed off together.

**Author's Notes:**

**Well here is my glorious sequel to "Family Matters." I hope you enjoyed it…I love writing about these two. So anyways, please tell me what you think. Like I said in my first story, I am still pretty new to this fandom.**


	2. Nightmares

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, I kept thinking about this story, then I wrote it down in a notebook, and then I was like, what the heck, might as well post this story, and so I did…**

**Nightmares**

"Ryou," a worried Amane asked, staring at her older brother. A white haired boy turned to look at his younger sister, immediately taking in the pleading look the girl had in her eyes. Ryou smiled at his sister in his gentle smile, and he immediately saw his sister's face brighten. "Yes Amane," Ryou finally replied. "Please don't change," the girl murmured, only loud enough for Ryou to hear. The male albino tilted his head slightly, as if he were questioning the girl. The girl smiled softly, understanding what her older brother was asking. "Please don't become like them, like those bullies at school," the girl implored. Ryou smirked at his sister, not a dangerous smirk, but one of hidden amusement. "I would never do something like that. I don't even understand how one person could do that to another," a nine year old Ryou replied. "Good, but...you have to promise me that you won't," the five year old Amane replies, holding out her tiny pinky. "I pinky promise to NEVER bully anyone," Ryou promised confidently, wrapping his pinky around his sister's. "Good," the five year old concluded holding out her hand, "C'mon, I've set up a tea party for your birthday," Amane grabbed her brother's hand and whisked the boy up the stairs to her pink bedroom, where dolls sat propped up around a small table with saucers and cups...

"Help me," the words were followed by an ear piercing scream, and the sound of small footsteps. Ryou had jumped when he heard his sister scream, and he wasn't shocked when Amane crashed into his room and hopped onto his bed. Sobs racked through the girl as she clung into her older brother, Ryou, had already started running his hand through the girls brown locks, and he was soothingly rubbing her back, trying to calm the girl down. "Shh Amane, it was only a nightmare," Ryou cooed softly into his sister's ear. Another large sob racked through the girl before she could finally look up her big brown eyes filled with tears. "B-but it was so real," the girl whispered. Ryou pulled the girl closer, now playing with one of the blue locks, "But it wasn't, it was all part of your imagination," Ryou continued, only using words of comfort. "Hmpt. Then I don't like my imagination," Amane replied stubbornly. Ryou chuckled softly, "That's only one part of it you don't like, from what I know about you, you have a brilliant mind," Ryou stated, his young British accent coming through clearly. "Plus Amane, you know I would never let anyone hurt you," Ryou whispered softly into the top of his sister's head. "Yeah," she started, "You promised, and no one is allowed to break their promises," Amane lectured. Ryou smiled, "I know."

"Hey! Give me that!" Amane squeaked, now being six years old. The girl looked up to see the bullies who were holding her toy "Change of Heart," the stuffed duel monster her brother got her for her birthday. The bulky laughed, "Man, you as big of a nerd as your brother," the twelve year old leader stated, holding the doll just above the young girl's head. "I am not a nerd and neither is my brother, your just a big...doodie-head," Amane yelled at the bully. Said bully and his two friends laughed, "God, you're just a whinny bitch, you thought you err all mature and stuff because you said doodie-head," the leader stated. Amane pouted because she did think it was brave of her to say doodie-head. However, the girls thoughts were cut off by the "oof" sound that escaped the bully's lips. She looked over to see her brother straddling the bully, a menacing look on his face that Amane had never seen her brother look this mad. The bully simply laughed, and easily pushed a now fuming Ryou off of him. "Ha, now we have both of the princesses here." the bulky chortled. The three bullies were now laughing so hard that they didn't notice Ryou kicking their leader before it was too late. A groan of pain escaped the lead bully's mouth as he moved his hands to protect his groin. Ryou watched as the bully fell to the ground, dropping the "Change of Heart" plushie while doing so. Ryou picked up the plush toy and handed it to his sister, who only stared I wonder at him. Ryou smiled, "Just forget what happened, I promised to protect you, and that's what I did." Amane just jumped onto her brother, giving him a lung crushing hug. "Thanks Ryou," the girl cried into her brother's arm...

Tears streamed down Ryou's face as he stared at the immobile bodies of his mother and sister. The two had just been in a deadly car crash, and from what he heard, his mother was in a coma...and as for his sister...well he didn't want to think about it. The doctors were currently speaking with his father outside the room, but he couldn't hear their voices, or see their faces, however he couldn't really decide whether that was good or bad. Ryou then turned back to his mother to see her eyes slightly opened. "Mummy..." Ryou whispered softly, he then turned to the door to get the doctors, but was stopped by his mother's soft voice. "Ryou, don't, it's not worth it. I-I-I want you to know that I love you," my mother stuttered. Ryou gasped knowing this scene from the movie, "Mommy?" he asked softly. "Ryou...take care of your father for me," his mother whispered before closing her eyes. Ryou knew what just happened, and he collapsed to the ground sobbing. He already knew Amane died on impact, but now his mother was gone too, and now he was left with him... As if on cue his father walked in, and he was immediately pissed by what he saw...

Ryou literally jumped up from his bed, panting and sweating. He knew this dream, it was always the same memories, the same sequence, yet he never fully understood why. He knew he failed his sister, the nightmare started after she died, so it only made sense. However, Ryou never told anyone about these nightmares, they were too personal, he already knew he failed, but why beat a dead horse.

Ryou turned to the man next to him and relaxed a bit at seeing his yami. Bakura was basically knocked out, and even though Ryou knew it probably wouldn't work, he tried to wake the older albino. "Psst. Bakura wake up," Ryou whispered, shaking the boy. Nothing happened. "Psst. Bakura!" Ryou said slightly louder, still shaking the boy. Bakura let out a low groan, but besides that made no sounds, "BAKURA GET YOU F***IN ASS UP!" Ryou screamed, shaking the boy viciously. Bakura simply turned to his side, and went back, while he never woke up from his sleep.

Ryou sighed, giving up, and getting out of bed. He quickly glanced at the clock, 3:29 it read in bright green numbers. Ryou nodded at the clock, and decided to go for an early morning walk. He quickly put on his coat and shoes, and left the house.

The early morning air hit the boy as soon as left the warmth of his house. The sky was a semi-dark bluish-gray, and Ryou could see the dew forming on the grass, it was beautiful.

Ryou walked down the pathway and onto the sidewalk, just going anywhere his feet would take him, besides, Ryou had much more stunning issues then where to go at three in the morning.

Ryou's mind wandered back to his dream. He had heard that all dreams AND nightmares had a message behind them, but he just couldn't think of one for this. He completely understood the fact that he had failed his sister, but if that was the case, then why did he keep having that dream? If he knew the message, then there was no reason to keep having the same dream.

Ryou slowly went through the scenes in his head, his mind stopping on the last one, "take care of your father," his mother's last words to him. Ryou had made a silent promise to abide by his mother's wishes, but how was he supposed to take care of his father if the man couldn't even look at him.

The white haired boy looked down to see the sand under his feet. The scent of the ocean hit him a moment after, and the boy was suddenly aware of the wind and sand whipping him in the face. His white hair and unzipped jacket billowed behind him, both of them also being thrashed around violently by the wind.

Ryou smiled, both his parents, and his sister enjoyed being by the sea, Ryou never understanding why. The boy thought back to what Bakura had said earlier, or yesterday. Maybe he should give his father another chance. Everyone deserves a second chance, don't they? Ryou smirked, of course they do, look at Bakura and Marik (yami), heh even Malik, they all were able to make the change, so why couldn't his father?

The white haired boy got up with a smug smile on his face. He was going to get his father to like him, no matter what his father wanted to do, he was Ryou's father. With that thought Ryou quickly sent a quick prayer of gratitude to his mother and sister in the afterlife.

Ryou basically sprinted to the apartment his father was residing in, and easily slipped into the building. Because Bakura was his yami, Ryou had picked up the helpful skill of lock picking, and was in his father's apartment in no time.

It didn't surprise Ryou to see his father up, looking at his paper, and sipping tea. His father, Akio, however was bewildered at the sight of his son. "Good morning Otousan," Ryou greeted, bowing respectfully. Akio just glared at his son. "I am sorry for just barging in like this, but I was wondering if we could...talk," Ryou said politely. Akio raised an eyebrow and Ryou took a deep breath, "about Mum and Amane," the boy concluded. Rage filled the older man's face, but Ryou did not back down, "And before you hit me or run off, think about what mum would say if she saw us now, because trust me, that is the only reason I'm here."

As soon as Ryou stopped talking a woman walked into the room. "Good morn- Oh, I didn't know we had guests," the woman stated, wrapping her robe tightly around her body. Ryou graced the woman with a gentle smile, which the woman returned.

When Ryou got a better look at the lady he could tell she was Egyptian. She had tanned skin, and currently tangled black hair, her eyes however were a startling bright green, which gave a very nice contrast. She actually wasn't ugly.

Akio saw Ryou staring and quickly snapped, "She's my girlfriend." Ryou looked down, wondering how his father would take to knowing his only remaining child was gay. Ryou smiled at the thought of that, "Its okay dad, I-" he was cut off by his father's annoyed demeanor. "Otousan, I'm..." Ryou however couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence, he didn't want to hurt his mother anymore, "Leaving," his father said, clearly not wanting to see his son stay any longer. However, before Ryou left the woman said something, "Akio, how come you never told me you had a son. You told me about your wife and daughter, but you never mentioned a son," she stated, her eyes glancing between the two.

"That's because I'm not!" Ryou stated briskly, slamming the door behind him.

Ryou didn't get it; he walked briskly away from the terrible place, basically running home.

Ryou stormed into the house, throwing his coat and shoes into different places. Bakura who had finally woken up walked to Ryou, "Yadonushi," he asked, his voice only showing the slightest bit of concern for his hikaris unusual behavior. Ryou hated the fact that Bakura knew him so well, and the only words that left the older albinos mouth afterwards were, "Oh no."

Ryou was back in the kitchen; knife in hand, and because of the mind-link, and common sense, Bakura knew what the young boy's intentions were. Bakura lunged at his younger lover, grabbing his arm and quickly disarming him. He then pinned the boy to the door, searching the boy's eyes for something besides pure Harris. After looking for a while he found hidden confusion and a sense of loss.

"Ryou," Bakura voice rang what you would consider softly for Bakura. Ryou looked up at his yami, tears streaming down his cheeks. "He-He's planning on disowning me. Jura I saw the papers," Ryou sobbed. Bakura looked the boy over for a minute, he knew Ryou, and he knew that there was a different reason for the boy's tears; Ryou surely didn't care what his father thought.

Bakura slid his arms down around his hikari's waist. Ryou's sobs softened as he felt his yami pulled him closer. The two were basically chest to chest, and Ryou was only sobbing lightly into the crook of his yami's neck. "I failed mum, I broke my promise to her and Amane. They knew he'd leave; Mum wanted me to make him stay. I promised her I would. I am a fai-" Ryou was cut off from his rant by a pair if lips lightly meeting his own.

The older white haired man leaned further into the kiss deepening it. He cared for Ryou, and he couldn't stand the boy ranting in about how bad his family was. Bakura finally ended the kiss, pulling in his yadonushi back to his chest lightly brushing his white locks.

"You haven't failed anyone. Now stop saying this bull crap. If my parents were able to forgive me for the shit that I've done, then your mother and sister won't blame you for anything. God dammit Ryou stop bitching about things that aren't going to happen." Bakura stated, half pissed that Ryou would be complaining over something he had no control over, for the time being, forgetting the many times he had done the same thing.

Ryou tilted his head up to see Bakura's brownish-red eyes staring down at him. He knew to believe his yami, because for most things, his yami could easily relate with him. Ryou continued thinking, and soon realized how wise and comforting his yami. Bakura picking up on the thought snorted, "Just don't tell anyone, or they'll think I'm soft." Ryou smirked and moved his arms so that they were around Bakura's neck. "You're only soft for me," Ryou cooed innocently. Bakura having a dirty mind smirked. "Actually Ryou, I am extremely hard for you." Ryou at first was baffled, but when Bakura picked him up bridal-style and walked him to their shared room he understood, and he couldn't wait for what came next...

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm letting you know from now that Akio has a serious girlfriend, and this is not just some random person. Actually, she will come into play in the final of this little mini story that I am writing. The last chapter will come out soon.**

**Also, it's kinda obvious what happened at the end…it's the perfect way to solve all the problems…right?**


	3. If Today Was Your Last Day

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay, so this story was supposed to only have three chapters, but while listening to **_**If Today Was Your Last Day **_**by **_**Nickelback, **_**I got the greatest idea for another chapter, from someone else's point of view. This chapter is actually to clear certain things up for people.**

**If Today Was Your Last Day**

**Akio's P.O.V**

Seven days ago, I was cursed, I was cursed by an Ancient Egyptian curse that has never failed. Seven days ago I was cursed, today is my last day. All those close to me are dead. That is why I have disowned my son and I broke my girlfriend's heart. Seven days ago, my world came crashing down, I had to get rid of everything and everyone before they are hurt or killed.

I feel terrible; I've hurt my son and broken his heart time and time again. He can't even look me in the eye any more. He even came to me, he tried to fix everything, every little mistake that I have made throughout the years, and he's the one trying to fix it up. He hasn't done anything wrong, he's just so much like his mother…I guess I couldn't take it. Look at this, my son is more of an adult then I am.

He deserves an explanation, he deserves better than me, and I hope someday that's what he gets.

I run over to the bureau and grab a sheet of paper and a pen. I need to think this one through. I want him to know everything, to know how I really feel. He needs to know the reason behind my actions. I don't want him to think of me as a monster. I want him to at least love me; I don't want things to end with us on a bad note.

_Dear Ryou,_

_I'm sorry about everything. After your mother and sister died…well…I was mad. I missed them, and whenever I looked at you, I was reminded of them, and that car crash, and everything. So, I had to get away, I wasn't a strong father, I could barely stand the pain, it was eating me from inside, but that's not an excuse to just leave a ten year old alone in the world. I was completely blind to the fact that you were suffering too, more so than I was. You were actually in that crash, hell, you stayed with those two until the very end, even I didn't do that, yet, I treated you like shit, I blamed everything on you…_

I feel the tears starting to fall, and I watch them fall onto the page before me. I look at the ink of the pen and see it blurring a little bit. I carefully use my finger to dry the wet droplets of water off the paper. Trying my best to not smudge the writing any more than nit already has been.

I can't continue writing this right now. I force myself out of the small chair that I was sitting in, I grab my keys, fold up the little letter, put it in my pocket, and leave the house, allowing my feet to carry mw wherever they please.

At first, I haven't the slightest clue where I am going, but after a while, I notice that I am on the way to the graveyard. Once I arrive, I easily go through the cemetery until I reach Emma's and Amane's graves. Unfortunately, for me, the first thoughts that come to my mind aren't the nicest most pleasant thoughts that I have ever had.

Smack! The sound echoes through my mind over and over again. I hit my own son, well my own ex-son. I hit him. I hurt him. All of this pain because he wrote a sweet little letter to Emma. I barely even remember what the card says that pissed me off so much.

I see the small purple card still resting on her grave, slightly crumpled and dirty. Oh yeah, I did all of this. I open up the tiny card and read it.

_Dear mum,_

_This has always been a painful day for me. I can't believe it has only been five years, it seems like it has been so much longer. You haven't the slightest clue how hard it has been for us to cope with the fact that you are gone. We both did so in our own ways, but, it was so tough! You were always more than just a mother for me, and you were more than just a wife to father, you were a safe haven, a place of calm; you were always the levelheaded one in the family. You deserve so much better than what you got. I…WE miss YOU so much!_

_Love Akio and Ryou_

I feel my heart break, and I look over to the one sitting innocently on Amane's grave. I already know that those two were basically inseparable. They loved each other more than they loved anything or anyone.

I gently put down Emma's card, resting it neatly back against Emma's grave, and I carefully pick up the sky blue one from Amane's grave. Sky blue, it has always been both of their favorite colors. I slowly open the card, and I see the writing, and I can also see the tear droplets on the paper.

_Dear Amane,_

_Five years…five harsh cruel evil years, I swear to Ra, the day I lot you was the hardest day of my life. You don't know how important to me you were, still are, and you are father's little angel. He's always loved you…it's another reason why I wish that we could've switched spots. I wish that it was me who died, and you who lived. Dad would've been so much happier if it had been me instead of you, I would've been happier too. I was never like you, you were always so brave and strong, yet gentle and kind, I've always been so weak. I wonder why you ever looked up to me, I've always looked to you as a form of a role model. Life was an ass to take you away, and I almost never use vulgar language…but…those are the only words that seem right to describe what happened the day of that car crash… I want you back so much. I love you so much!_

_Love Ryou and Akio_

I drop the card, tears streaming down my face. I feel my knees give out and I fall face to face with the grave stones. That day destroyed him, it broke him, and where was I? I was there, glaring at him, mad at him for everything, I didn't even pay attention to either of them dying, I didn't pay attention to my son grieving, I only focused on my anger. My son needed me, and he wasn't there.

"Look at what I've done. I lost my entire family in one day all because of my own stupidity. Emma, Amane, if you can hear me, I am sorry, I am sorry for how terrible I was when you two needed me most, and I'm sorry that I never loved Ryou the way a father should." I cry to no one. The tears start to stream down my face even more; I can't even control myself anymore. I cry to my wife, to my older son, and to my younger daughter.

I pull out the letter that I was writing to Ryou and continue writing.

…_I left you when you needed me most. For that, I will never forgive myself._

_I went to the cemetery…today, or yesterday, depending on when you get this. I can't believe I hit you, more importantly; I hit you for something that was completely my fault. However, I guess the years of life on your own has changed you, you weren't that shy, timid child I remember. You didn't even flinch; you just stood there and took it. Then we had that stare off, you actually glared at me, you stood up for yourself as though you had done this a million times. I hope you haven't, even though I would never say it out loud, I like that nice you, the timid shy one, the one who's tough when his sister is in danger. I would ask what happened to him…but I already know…_

I look around again. I want to see my son, even if I can't converse with my son. I know it sounds wrong and stalkerish, but I want to see my son one last time.

I slowly make my way to his house, trying my best not to be seen by people because my eyes are still puffy from crying.

I arrive at the boy's house to see him holding papers in his hands, tears streaming down his cheeks. The disowning papers, he's finally gotten them…

I see another person walk into the room. He looks exactly like my son except, well I guess he just looks like the son I've never had, the one I thought I would always want. This other person pulls my son into his arms in a protective form, and my son doesn't even resist. How much do I even know about my son? I didn't even know that he was a homosexual…well…maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions.

They kiss.

Never mind about that previous thought. I wonder why he has never told me about his…boyfriend. Well, now that I think about it, would I have been accepting of his choice at that time, have I even ever given him the time of day so that he could tell me anything about himself? No, I haven't.

I look at the letter in my hand. Maybe this is the right time to ask, it's not like I have anything to lose.

_Well, I guess I should also point out that I have never really gotten the chance to know the new you. I don't know the name of your friends, I don't know the name of your school, what classes you're in, I don't know any of your hobbies, I barely know how old you are now. I see you have a boyfriend, what's his name, does he treat you right, he better. And since I'm being honest, truth be told, I'm a little hurt that you went down that path. I've always wanted you to have children and carry on the family name, but as long as you are happy then I'm happy. I think I understand how you feel about my girlfriend. You didn't know anything about me seeing someone after Emma, and it came as a surprise when you found out. Now that I think about it, when I kicked you out of my hotel room, I think I knew what you were going to say, I just wasn't ready to hear it._

You two are now cuddling together watching TV as if nothing is going to happen. I guess what people don't know really won't hurt them, until they catch up to what's going on and it hits them full force.

_I guess this is the time where I tell you why I had to disown you…I even dumped my girlfriend. A while ago while on an archaeologist dig I came across a certain tomb, and while searching through the treasures I came across something special, but the minute I touched it, I saw flashes of a horrible past. There was fire everywhere, guards rounding up young children, and then there was a voice, it told me only the Chosen One could touch it and that for all other intruders death was the penalty. The voice told me that he was the Thief King, and this was his revenge for what happened to his town…I can't recall the name of the village though. The curse told me that I had seven days to live, and at the end of the seven days everyone I love and myself would die. That's why I had to disown you, because even though I never acted it, or showed it, I loved you, and I do care for you. I was just too blind to see it. Please Ryou, I am sorry for everything I have done, I just want you to forgive me and know the truth…this is my final goodbye._

_~Akio Bakura_

I look the letter over once, and a small, sad smile spreads onto my face. My son will know how much I really care for him. I want to dispel all the bad things I have done to him, all the words I've said to him, all the ways I've hurt him, everything. I want a brand new start, a fresh slate, but it is too late to do that.

More tears fall from my cheeks blurring my vision is I walk home. I barely hear the sound of the horn as a car rams into my side sending me flying.

I hit the tree with a sickening crack of my spine. Pain flares through my body, but not long enough for me to notice as everything starts turning black. I can only spare a few tears of self-pity, as I hear sirens nearing, whispering the Our Father* I then say my last words, "I love you Ryou." With that, everything goes black…

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay, so as you can see, I decided not to make Akio a complete asshole, I have other stories in which he will be that. This is the second to last chapter of this story. I promise I will not elongate this story any more. **

**Also, please check my profile and vote for what my next story should be. Please! I want your input.**

**Well…review ;)**


	4. Goodbye Part 1

**Ryou's P.O.V**

A loud screeching sound is heard right outside, and I cringe, grabbing on to Bakura for extra support. Bakura wraps a possessive arm around me, and pulls me closer to his body. "Kura, what was that?" I ask, already knowing the answer. A car accident just occurred, and of right now, the results are unknown.

Bakura kisses my cheek, and slowly removes my hands, which are in a death grip, from his shirt. He looks me dead in the eyes, and I can feel my heart melt at his beauty. "I'll be right back." Bakura says, kissing me on the lips this time, before getting up and leaving the room.

I flick through the channels until I land on the local news channel, hopefully they will already be at the scene and have some sort of information. I mean seriously, those news people are everywhere. However, when I turn to the channel, they are only showing something about Kaiba Corp., and when you're friends with the owner of that corporation, then it's all pretty boring.

I continue watching the news for a while, but soon I get bored and change the channel to the Sci-Fi we were watching from before. I watch as the Doctor fights the Silence, which if you ask me, is one of the most creepy, yet genius species in all of the sow. Well, I like all of them, but I take a special liking to the Silence and the Weeping Angels.

Suddenly, Bakura bursts through the door, looking paler than usual, and since he inherited my pale skin, that's probably not healthy. Bakura looks me in the eyes, and I can see that his expression is kind of far off, but I see slight worry that is evident on his face.

"Hikari come here." Bakura commands and I listen, walking to the man. He takes a good look at me before sighing, and motioning for me to follow him. I do.

Bakura leads me through a group of police men inspecting a guy, and over to a tree. I look at the person, but all I can make out is indigo hair. I freeze. There, sitting with his back hunched upon the tree, is by immobile father.

I feel something hot rise in my throat, and within the next moment I was puking up everything I had eaten in the last few days. I clench my stomach and I have to turn away, just barely aware of Bakura holding my hair out of my face. My cheeks burn up, but within the next moment, I have the worst headache in the universe.

Bakura pulls me close as I stare at the body of my father, tears starting to prick at the corners of my eyes. I can't stand it anymore, so I turn to Bakura and cry into his shirt. Bakura growls softly and pulls me in closer. I can't do this, I can't.

A police officer suddenly taps me on the shoulder and I jump.

"A bit squeamish, aren't you?" The officer says, and I can only glare at him. The officer takes a step back, and I am proud of my ability to glare. However, I feel Bakura's death grip on me tighten, and I know I had basically nothing to do with the police officer's sudden fear.

"I'm going to have to ask you to back away so that we can assess the damage." The officer says, and for a moment, I can feel Bakura's pounding heart against my skull, and for some odd reason, this sound is reassuring.

"Fine." I feel Bakura's chest rise and fall, and I can tell that he feels deflated. I can also feel him slightly through the mind-link, but I can also feel the block that he is trying to put up, and I kind of wonder why he is struggling to hide his feelings so much.

Bakura walks me over and into the house, and I watch from the window as the man is put into an ambulance and probably rushed to the Domino Hospital.

I feel two strong arms wrap around me from behind, and I lean back into the strong grip of Bakura. My voice is hoarse, and I can feel myself choking over my own words as I try to get my words out. Bakura just rubs my back, and pulls me back on the couch. I use hi lap as a pillow, and I find myself curling up against him.

A few minutes pass, and all of the sudden the phone rings. I feel Bakura carefully push me off of his lap and go over to pick up the phone.

\Hikari, I'm opening up the mind-link so hopefully it is easier for you to speak, and so that you can hear the conversation.\ Bakura says through the mind-link, and I simply nod.

\It's Yugi.\ Bakura says, and I nod in understanding.

|Hey Bakura, is Ryou there?| Yugi asks softly, and I want to crack a grin, but the heaviness in my heart is too heavy for me to crack even the tiniest of grins.

"He's a bit down right now." Bakura replies and I can hear Yugi sigh through the mind-link before finally saying. |Tell him that I'm sorry for his loss.| Another pain goes through my chest as I remember how little I like being pitied. I guess that's one of the things we have in common.

A small knock on the door catches our attention, and Bakura waltzes to the door and opens it. I just stare at his unintentional grace; I guess there is a way for me to overcome this.

The door is opened, and Malik walks into the house, and spots me on the couch. Immediately, he tackles me, and I feel myself being slightly overwhelmed. I can only just see Marik walk into the house and start a conversation with Bakura, the two of them glancing over at me every now and then.

A question arises in the back of my mind, and I can't help but ask. "Malik, you've never seen my father, how do you know what happened?"

Malik looks at me as if I were crazy, and then sighs. "First of all, it's currently all over the local news; secondly, Yugi called all of us and told us what happened." I sigh, picking up the remote and flipping the channel to the news. I hear the news woman talking about my father, and how there is only one living person in his family. I pause.

The woman holds out a piece of paper, covered in only a few drops of blood, and she starts talking about it, as though I want them knowing all the problems my family has. They'll take me away for sure!

Malik grabs my hand and squeezes it gently. I turn to him, and try to smile, but I want to see what is on that letter before this reporter blabs all about it to the entire universe.

"Kura, can you give me the phone." I ask, and Bakura looks at me with a vague expression.

/I want that letter before the entire world knows about it./ I tell Bakura via mind-link, and he just nods.

Bakura then walks over and grabs the phone, chucking it over to me. I have to roughly rip my hand away from Malik's just to catch it, and I feel slightly bad about it. I look to Malik with a small frown on my face, but he just wraps his arms around me and huggles me.

I look at the TV and see the number of the news channel. I dial the number onto my phone and wait until the person on the other hand picks up.

"Hello. Says a random perky person, and I grimace. Bakura looks over at me and frowns, but once he sees my reason for being mad he smirks at me. I scowl at him, and he just bursts out laughing, leaving Malik and Marik to wonder what just conspired between the two of us.

"Hello, I was calling about the death of Akio Bakura." I say softly, trying not to let any of my actual feelings seep through.

"Oh, do you know him?" The woman asks a faux sympathy in her voice. Does she not understand what it feels like to lose the last person in her family for real? To know you have to carry on the family legacy, and somehow carry on the family name?

"Yes." I say, straining so much to keep all feelings out of my voice that I sound emotionless, just like her. I then take a deep breath, finding that all my emotions are coming back to hit me. "He's my father." I say, feeling the emotions come crashing down on me.

Another knock on the door, and Yugi and Yami find their way into the room, just in time to hear me break down on the phone. Yugi and Malik immediately wrap their arms around me, and I start to cry, holding the phone away from me as I let all my feelings out.

Bakura walks over, and I feel as his fingers just barely caress me, but I enjoy the few moments.

\The link is open for the conversation.\ Bakura says and I simply nod, Malik and Yugi on both sides of me, trying to comfort me, but unfortunately, they don't know that I'm talking to Bakura, so he doesn't see my answer.

/Okay./ I finally reply, and the strain in my voice is even there through the mind-link.

"Hello," Bakura says in a deep melodic voice, and I feel my cheeks heat up.

"I'm fine guys, really." I say softly, trying to push the comforting hands away. Bakura catches a hint of my distress over the mind link and sighs.

"Back away for a moment guys." Bakura commands, but neither of the two listen. "Move back, don't you see the boy trying to get some space." Bakura growls and both of them immediately back up, matching scared expressions on their faces. I sigh, but I don't have the heart to yell at him.

|Hello, who would this, be. Are you still the young man who claims to be Akio Bakura's son?| The woman says softly, and I can Bakura growl in the back of his throat. The others take a small step back, knowing that Bakura is getting pissed. His low growls are much more threatening than his loud ones; anyone who's known him long enough knows that.

"No, I am his friend. I can bring him down if you want me to. You can do a DNA test at the hospital so that he can get his father's letter." Bakura says, his teeth clenched tightly shut. The woman is quiet for a moment before saying.

|Let me call the infirmary. I will ask them, and then I will tell you what they say.| The woman says, sounding slightly annoyed, I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist, resting my head against his chest, and looking up at him with big pleading eyes, just begging him to calm down.

Bakura looks slightly shocked looking down at me, but then sighs and hangs up the phone, deciding not to lash out at the woman and send her to the Shadow Realm.

"Go get ready Hikari; I'll get ready after I get a call of confirmation." Bakura says, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me on the cheek. I turn a bright red, but I still follow Bakura's instructions. I quickly dash out of the room, and towards the back of the house where our bedroom is, and where the Master Bathroom is. I grab some clothes and go in for my shower.

**Bakura's P.O.V**

I take a seat on the single person seat and just glare off into a random direction. I hear people asking me questions, but I blatantly ignore them. I'm not in the mood to talk. Do they not understand that I am trying to find a way to help Ryou through this? Not even Marik seems to understand. I just want to get up and leave them to their own idiocy.

A heavy sigh makes its way through my lips, and I decide to leave the group to their own idiocies, but of course fate doesn't allow that to happen, because at that exact moment the phone rings. I go to the receiver and answer the phone.

"So, can we go?" I ask, not even bothering to start with the pleasant formalities. I hear the woman scowl through the phone. Baka-woman.

"Yes, but there might be a wait. Akio Bakura was a pretty successful woman, and there are quite a few people there who claim to be is son." The woman says, and I bet she's now snickering. I don't really care.

I go into our room, and I see Ryou lying on a towel on the bed just staring up at the ceiling. He looks to me as I walk in, and I can see all the unmistakable fear and loss in his doe-brown eyes. I make my way to the bed, but the boy doesn't move.

I take a seat next to the boy, and I wave my hand in front of his eyes, he just ignores me though, and I feel bad.

"Hikari, come on." I whisper in his ear, but the boy doesn't move. I climb up above him and take a seat on his lap, careful not to crush anything important.

Ryou now looks at me with those pleading eyes, and I silently beg him to feel better. I'm not good at comforting people.

"Hikari, what's bothering you?" I ask Ryou, but I don't get an answer. Ryou just stares at me, basically outright ignoring me. I need to know what's wrong.

"I-I…what's in that letter?" Ryou asks, and I pause. He already knows his father isn't overly fond of him, so what would his father have to say in the letter.

"I'll read it first, and then I'll let you read it." I whisper in the boy's ear. Ryou looks at me and nods, then leaving to go in the bathroom and prepare. I follow him.

**Malik's P.O.V**

"Wow, he must be seriously peeved, I mean he completely ignored us." I say, but then something else rings at the back of my mind.

"When did they even get together?" I ask, looking around the room for an answer. Yugi looks down the hallway where the two just disappeared off to, and I follow his gaze, taking note to the fact that the two have been sleeping in the same room.

"Hmm, when we went camping I found out…you know, after they stormed out." Yugi says softly, lightly tapping his chin to make it as if he were thinking hard on something. I nod in understanding, just as there is another knock on the door.

I open the door and see Anzu and Joey standing there, both of them looking quite depressed. I sigh, staring at tem for a moment, before realizing why they actually are here. "Come on in." I say softly, opening the door even wider for them. They enter the room, and as I am passing the fireplace to return to my seat, an interesting set of papers catch my eyes.

I swiftly grab the papers off of the mantel piece and start reading them, immediately, my eyes bulge.

**Author's Notes:**

**Someday, someday I will finally get to the end of this story. I am hoping that it is someday soon, because I didn't expect this chapter to be so long. Next chapter should come out soon.**

**Sorry!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Testing

**Bakura's P.O.V**

By the time that I am done, Ryou is completely dressed, and just sitting on the bed, as if he were waiting for me. I look over at him, but once again, it seems as though he can't see me, or that he is just ignoring me. Whichever it may be, I do not intend for it to last long.

I walk over to the boy, and I give him a small smile. He looks up at me, and I can already see the streaks of crystal colored waters flowing down his cheeks, his brown chibi eyes larger than normal. I can't help myself, and I pull the boy into an embrace, using my nose to nuzzle his neck. After a moment the boy softly pushes me away, and then he doesn't even meet my eyes.

"It'll be alright." I say, trying to soothe the boy before me, and I see him put on a small, sad smile, but of course the smile is only there for a moment before his face goes back to the frown that I am starting to get used to seeing on his face.

"Yeah." Ryou says his voice soft and strained. He looks back to me, big eyes watering, and I understand just how much he is relying on me right now. It's almost like an uprooted tree lying on another tree for help. However, everyone knows that if there is a strong enough gust of wind then that tree is going down.

I stand still for a moment, lost in my own worries, only to realize that Ryou has already left our bedroom. I quickly towel off my hair one last time before following the small boy out of the room.

**Malik's P.O.V**

/Marik…you have to see this./ That is the only coherent thought that I can make out, seeing as to the fact that I just found out something big. Marik walks over to me, a curious look plastered on his face, but I only spare him a glance for a moment, before my attention is back on the packet of papers in my hands.

I feel rude going through Ryou's business like this, but I know what it feels like to have problems with your parents, and I just…wow. I now feel Marik gazing at the paper from over my right shoulder, and I am even faintly aware of the others asking me what's on the paper. I even see Anzu come over to take the paper, or even have a little look, but I quickly refold the paper before any of the others have a chance to see the page.

"It's nothing." I say softly, working my best to keep my eyes from darting about the room. I guess it doesn't work because I can see the evident mixture of anger and worry present on Anzu's face. Luckily for me, at that moment Ryou and Bakura decide to reenter the room.

I walk over to Ryou and hand him the paper, only to watch him glare at the thing with a level of death that could easily match and surpass that of Marik's and Bakura's glares. Hmm, I never knew that he was capable of something like that. I mean come on, it's Ryou.

"Ryou are you okay?" I ask the small boy, and his face immediately turns back to his small frown. The frown quickly lifts into a smile, well, the closest he can get to a smile, which looks like a horrid grimace. It is so unfit on his face, and even I can see the pain that Bakura is getting from watching his light like this.

"Fine." Ryou says after a while, finally managing a real smile. Once again, I feel a pang of longing in my heart, and I know it's because of my life's events that I feel so much shame.

"Malik." Bakura says in such a harsh voice that I might jump into Marik's hands. I turn to look at the white-haired yami, and I can assure you this. If my yami weren't there with me, I would've either fainted or dropped dead on the spot. "You are not to speak of this, ever. Unless Ryou gives you permission to say anything, your mouth stays shut, and that goes for you too Marik. Got it." Bakura says in a venom laced voice, and I feel myself nodding. I can even feel Marik nod once in the back of my mind. Bakura nods to the both of us, and then motions for Ryou to follow him out of the door.

A small sigh of relief escapes my lips, but it is short lived, because within a moment, I have all my friends staring wide-eyed at me like I just did something wrong. Well, I guess I did by not telling them what was in the letter, but hey I still have my life dangling above me on a wire, so I'm not just going to do something stupid.

Another ring at the door and Joey walks in with a small frown on his features. "Hey guys, what took Ryou so long to decide to get the letter? They're going to read it in a bit." Joey says, and a small frown finds its way to everyone else's face. I mean, what would be within that letter, don't they find it a bit rude to read private information on live television.

I guess everyone notices that because the same look of shock passes over their faces momentarily before we all turn our attention towards the TV, curious to see what is actually in the letter.

**Ryou's P.O.V**

The ride to the hospital is silent, and as soon as I get there I see the line heading out of the door. I walk up to the man at the end of the line, and a small fake smile is plastered on my face. I mean, no one would allow me in the line if they knew I really _was _the son of Akio Bakura.

"Hello, is this the line to have your blood tested?" I ask, and the man eyes me suspiciously. I take a step back in worry, and hide behind Bakura, who hopefully is doing a good job at intimidating the man so that he doesn't try to kill me.

"What, my little brother and I can't test to have our blood tested, we need the money bastard. So stop staring and get the hell out of my way before I knock you into oblivion." Bakura hisses and I feel my cheeks heat up. At times he is so caring.

\Stop thanking me and play the Ra damned part.\ Bakura hisses in the back of mind, and I simply nod.

"Onii-san, are we finally going to have dinner? I'm so hungry; we haven't eaten in almost a week. Oh no Onii-san, are we going to die? I feel like my stomach is caving in." I whine, making my eyes bulge so that I look even more innocent.

I notice the other man's eyes soften up a bit, but he just turns away and continues staring ahead. Bakura looks at me, a small smile on his face. \Excellent acting Hikari.\ Bakura whisper through the time link, bringing his lips closer to mine. Within a moment our lips touch in a passionate kiss, but I have to break it up quickly before people start to notice that there is something off.

I notice a nurse making her way down the line with a clipboard in her hands. She slowly makes her way to me, and finally asks our names. Of course there is a moment lapse in which I think, and then I finally voice my opinion.

"Do you want it in Romanji?" I ask nicely, and the woman nods as if it were obvious. I sigh.

"Bakura Ryou." I finally say, and her eyes go wide.

"Could you give me the names of your immediate family? If you are so sure that you are the man's son then you can name the immediate family and their forms of death." The nurse says a smug tone in her voice.

I roll my eyes, "My mother's name is Bakura Emma and my sister Bakura Amane, they were both killed in a car accident just over five years ago." I would think I know about my own family.

"Well, you seem to have all the information correct, now let's get your blood tested just to make sure." The nurse says, grabbing my arm and dragging me past the rest of the line, to which many people glared at me for. Bakura just calmly walked behind me, glaring daggers at anyone who he might think would harm me.

We make our way into the hospital, cutting everyone in there too, and I am placed in front of a doctor who looks at me with wide eyes.

"Long time no see Ryou." The doctor says a warm smile on his face. This was my doctor from all the times in which my body was unconscious, and I was somewhere in the Shadow Realm, or when my friends decide to hurt me for the greater good.

"Yeah." I say with a small smile on my face at having something familiar to grasp onto at such a time like this.

"Now, I'm still going to have to take a blood test, just to make sure you are not an imposter. Like him." The Doctor says, pointing a finger towards Bakura. I have to stifle a giggle.

"He's my…friend." I tell the doctor, knowing that he already knows my family situation. The doctor looks from Bakura to I and smiles.

"A bit narcissistic for my taste, but you like who you like." The doctor says a knowing smile on his face. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I look down, in the back of my mind however, I can hear Bakura growl. \What gives him a right to judge?\ I giggle slightly.

"Well, give me your left arm, and let me make sure you're my same patient." The doctor says, as I pull up my left sleeve and stick out my arm.

The doctor takes an alcoholic swab and wipes it across the bend at my elbow, before taking out a pretty large syringe. I cringe at the sight, but I relax a bit when I feel Bakura's hand clasped tightly around mine. I feel my cheeks heat up, and I don't even notice as the syringe enter my skin.

Within moments the syringe is removed, and the small pool of blood forming in the joint is cleaned. A small Band-Aid is placed over the cut, and the doctor exits the room, leaving me alone with Bakura.

Bakura still has his hand tightly clamped around mine, and I use this to pull the man closer to me. Bakura understanding what I am doing firmly wraps his arms around me.

**Malik's P.O.V**

The woman on the news seems to be getting happier with each passing moment. She keeps reporting about how no one has been the actual son of Akio Bakura. It's sad if you ask me, everyone just wants to be related to him for his money, while no one actually knows what he's like, or even how much money he has.

There is another knock on the door, and I roll my eyes, who else would possibly be here? I don't really expect all of Ryou's friends from when he was younger to randomly appear.

I sigh making my way towards the door, and opening it to a seething Seto. I step out of the way and let the man enter Ryou's house.

"Where is he?" Seto says, well more like hisses. We all look at him like he is crazy, and Yugi and I raise an eyebrow just to add emphasis.

"Where the bloody hell is Bakura…or Ryou…or whatever the hell you call him?" Seto seethes, and I snicker at his terrible Britishness, it only works for British people.

"Well, he's getting his blood tested, so, you might have to wait a moment." I say happily, before turning my attention back to the news.

"Just in, we have found the son of Akio Bakura, the one who gets everything within his will." The woman says, and I smile. Ryou finally made it there, and he is finally going to get what he deserves. However, what strikes me as odd is the fact that at this moment, Seto decides to scream as if he just lost something of great value and this is the first time that I notice Mokubaa is in the house.

Joey looks from the TV to Seto and sighs. The blond man gets up and makes his way over to Seto, and wraps his arms around the older male's wastes, his eyes open and pleading. Seto looks down at his little lover, and they kiss.

**Ryou's P.O.V**

All of the sudden a group of people barge through the door with cameras and microphones and speaking and all that crap. I feel Bakura release my arms and stand in front of me protectively, I lean into his back a bit.

A bunch of questions ring throughout the room, and I have to clamp my hands to my ears tightly. The doctor comes in, and easily subdues all the patients. See these are the times you are happy about having so many connections. I guess there is something good about falling into so many comas.

"You cannot question my patient without his full consent. And –the sound of something being ripped from someone's hands – you cannot go through his personal business without his permission." The man says, handing me the letter. I clutch the letter to my chest, tears falling down my cheeks.

\Okay, he's not as bad as I initially thought .\ Bakura says through the mind-link. I smile, feeling better about my current predicament.

"So, Ryou, do you want to do the interview and let them read the letter?" The doctor asks me, and I move my head so that he can see the tears in my eyes. I quickly shake my head no, I really don't want to be here, and I just want to go home.

The doctor nods, "He doesn't want to do the interview, so run along or something. Maybe Kaiba has something interesting going on in his life." I smile, knowing how likely that is.

"Can I go now?" I ask in a hushed tone, and the reporters finally hear my voice.

"Are you sure that's him? He seems pretty young, or possibly even a girl." The reporter says, and I finally step out from behind Bakura. There is a collective gasp, but after a moment, they shut up. Once they do I head for the door, motioning for Bakura to follow. He nods, following me and sending glares at the other reporters who eyed me.

**Line**

The drive back home is silent, I just clutching the letter, staring at the small droplets of blood that found its way to the paper. I then run my fingers over the blood, noticing the pretty design that it makes against the paper.

Once we get home, I open the door to the next boat load of questions.

**Author's Notes:**

**We are getting there, getting to the end of this. We will be there soon…someday. Wow, two chapters in such a short range, that's excellent.**

**Review?**

**Also, there is a new poll on my page. Do you think you can take it? I want to know which story should be next. There is no end date as of yet, but I would like it if you did, and to those who do/did, thank you!**


	6. The Letter

**The Letter**

**Ryou's P.O.V**

"Ryou, did you get the letter, what does it say?"

"Ryou, are you okay, were the reporters hounding you?"

"OMG Ryou, you got the letter?"

"Ryou, hand over the Domino Museum owner's license!" Seto demands and I decide to turn my attention to him first.

"No." I simply reply to him, and the older man leers at me. I glare back at him, and I can feel Bakura smirking from behind me. Seto's face starts heating up as I cross my arms. I mirror my yami's smirk, even though it is killing me to do so.

I feel strong arms wrap around me from behind, and I relax into the strong grip that is Bakura's. "Sorry Seto, but I'm going to try and run my dad's companies, I'm not going to sell anything that he owned." I say, folding my arms across my chest.

Seto fumes for a moment longer, then he smirks, "Then I'll just have to run you out of business." He says, folding his arms across his chest, and giving me a cocky smile. I roll my eyes at him, but then I get that creepy smirk on my face that I learned from Bakura.

"Fine by me Seto, but my business skills would surprise you, that and the pity I'll be earning, and the fact that my father's work will be renowned now that he's…" But I can't finish my sentence because I feel my chest tighten up, I mean, how I could even think that?

"Oh Ra!" I breathe out, realizing what's going on. "I'm becoming like you." I mutter before shaking, my head.

"I'm keeping my company, but, I will never, ever, be like you." I hiss the last part, and Seto takes a step back. I allow myself a small smile, realizing just how much my sister meant to me. She's the reason I am still sane, if I can count myself sane.

I take a deep breath, trying to remember who I am. After I feel myself relax I look to the letter in my hands, realizing that there is no envelope, and that it is just a letter that was probably scrawled out on a piece of paper. However, he wrote the letter to me, and therefore he must have had something to say to me.

I slowly unfold the letter, trying my best to resist the new emotions wracking through my body, like waves. However, it doesn't work, and I simply drop the letter, unable to even read it. I feel Bakura's arms tighten around me greatly, and I am glad for the sudden back up support because it feels like my knees are going to give out.

/Bakura, I can't./ I say softly, and I feel Bakura's arms support me even more, he even pulls me to the ground so that I am sitting in his lap. Bakura then takes the letter from me, and I can feel the mind link between us close quite abruptly.

Nervously, I start fiddling with the hand that Bakura isn't using to hold the letter. I feel Bakura's arm tighten around me, and my nerves go crazy. I mean what would be in that letter that would cause Bakura to tense so much.

Bakura lets out a heavy sigh, his hot breath sending thrills down my spine and causes me to arch my back a bit. The doorbell rings, again, but before I can even get up to see who it is, Anzu and Honda walk into the room. They look around the room, and their eyes widen a bit at Kaiba, but even more so when they see me. Is it because I am sitting on Bakura's lap, dear Ra I hope not. They're going to have to learn how to accept our relationship.

\Hikari, I think you want to read this.\ Bakura whispers, reopening the mind-link Bakura slips the letter into my hands, and then wraps his other arm around my waist, pulling me up against his chest.

I look at the letter, not really reading it just yet, but I can still feel the room drop into a collective silence, as if waiting for me to make my next move. I take a deep breath, acting as though I am about to read the letter, but instead, I just murmur it to myself. I can hear my friends craning their necks, trying to hear what I have to say, but I want to read it to myself first.

"_Dear Ryou,__I'm sorry about everything. After your mother and sister died…well…I was mad. I missed them, and whenever I looked at you, I was reminded of them, and that car crash, and everything. So, I had to get away, I wasn't a strong father, I could barely stand the pain, it was eating me from inside, but that's not an excuse to just leave a ten year old alone in the world. I was completely blind to the fact that you were suffering too, more so than I was. You were actually in that crash, hell, you stayed with those two until the very end, even I didn't do that, yet, I treated you like shit, I blamed everything on you I left you when you needed me most, and for that I will never forgive you." _I look around, realizing that that wasn't me who was talking, but this person had the letter correct word for word.

All the others seemed to notice this too, and within a moment, our minds are focused on the television before us, the perky television woman. She looks at the letter again and her eyes widen, her lips forming into an evil smile. I mean, how can they be doing this, this is horrible, it's against the law. "That's right, we have the entire letter here, and we are going to be letting you hear just how messed up this family is. More, when we come back.

Seto turns his attention to me, his face not depicting much emotion. "Get used to it; you are now one of the richest people in all of Japan, they will always be doing things like this."

I sigh, wrapping my arms tightly around Bakura's neck, and turning more fully so that I am straddling his lap. Bakura then moves his arms so that they are wrapped tightly around my back. I then lean in to the crook of his neck, taking in the scent that is Bakura. I love everything about his scent.

\Keep reading Hikari, I want you to be the first…or second person to know what is going on.\ Bakura explains via mind link, and I slowly take my time, rereading through the first paragraph of words again.

/Kura?/ I call through the mind-link, having just reread the first paragraph.

Bakura pulls me forward off of his chest so that we are now looking at each other at eye level.

/Do you think he means this?/ I ask Bakura, and the other man nods.

\Hikari, he lost two of the most important people in his life that day, and the only one who lived looks like both the people he lost, and was seemingly unscathed from the entire ordeal of course, on top of that, he has to deal with the fact that he just lost everything for no good reason, and now he's going to want someone to pin the blame on. That person, most likely going to be the one who seems the least impacted, but had a major roll within the accident. That means, you.\ Bakura says, but I cut him off.

/I have a mental disorder because of that./ I deadpan, and Bakura smirks.

\Join the club.\ Bakura says with a lopsided smirk on his face. \Now, keep reading.\ Bakura says, looking at the letter. I nod and start the next paragraph.

I continue on to the next paragraph, reading slowly about how my father actually went to the cemetery. Truth be told, I'm proud he did that. I know he wasn't able to easily cope with the loss of the two people he held closest in his heart, and he never wanted to visit them. I hope he read the letters I wrote, I mean, I poured my heart into those two letters, just like how my father did with this one. I mean, I guess it isn't the sappiest of letters, but my father tried, and more importantly, he cried. I look at the obvious tear drops, and notice that there is the possibility that some of the blood might of mixed with tears, possibly making my father seem less sensitive then he actually is.

What makes me curious however, is the fact that my father thinks he knows why I was able to take the slap like it was nothing. Does he really think that he's the reason I'm like this, or does he know about Bakura. If he does know about my yami, then why did he give him to me, was it because he hated me that much, or was it because he knew that Bakura would turn out to be the greatest person in my life.

\Yeah, yeah Hikari, that's sweet and all, but you should continue the letter. I mean the woman is about to continue the letter.\ Bakura lectures through the link, and I turn my head around just a tad to see that the news has indeed returned from its commercial break.

I nod softly and read the third paragraph, drinking in every little thing he says. I guess I'm going to have to write a small letter to my father, explaining everything going on between me and Bakura. Maybe I'll even tell him who Bakura really is…

\Don't\ Bakura says, sufficiently cutting my thoughts off with his dull melancholy voice.

It kind of hurts though, I think, sending my mind on another thought course, that my father will never really get to meet Bakura. Or well, I know it sounds cheesy, but Bakura will never get my father's blessings.

Well, I guess this is kind of untrue, saying that as long as I'm happy he's happy. That must be really tough though, because I am almost never happy. Sad…yes, but it's the truth.

\That's not what he means Hikari, now continue, the slut on the television is catching up to you.\ Bakura says, and I look over the last paragraph.

I break down by the time I am finished. He had had a purpose behind everything he'd done within the last couple days, well aside from hitting me. All I did was complain about how much I hated him, and how I wanted him to die. I had no clue that his death would bring all these other things into view.

I cried. I cried because I realized just how horrible of a son I was, how rude and selfish I was to my father. Even though he didn't live with me physically, he always paid for the things that I needed in life, he still tried to take care of me, and all those years ago, he got me the Millennium Ring.

Bakura sighs, rubbing my back as I lean into his chest. "I'm sorry Ryou; I never knew your father would be the one to find my gold." Bakura whispers and I look at him like he is crazy.

I then reread that last paragraph and only two words slip from my mouth. "Kul Elna." The words are like a whisper, and without realizing it I had my lips less than a centimeter away from Bakura's. My eyes were trained on the man before me, silently waiting for his to make the next move, but when no movement came I took the initiative.

I crushed our lips together with such force that I worried I might have injured one of our lips. Bakura pulls me as close as he can, lacing his fingers into my hair, while I do the same thing to the fluffy mess atop his head. Of course, our kiss is cut short by a sudden gasp that's seems to reverberate throughout the room.

I turn my head a bit and see that my friends are looking between me and the woman on the screen. I want to raise my eyebrow, well actually, I'm about to, but a Yami's deep voice cuts me off from my next action.

"Thief, have you no qualms about what you did to this boy." Yami says, his regal voice bouncing off the walls of the room.

"Why do you think we're talking?" Bakura asks with one eyebrow raised. "What do you think I am, some kind of monster incapable of feeling." Bakura's growls out, and I am suddenly glad that Yugi is there to clamp his mouth over Yami's, because quite frankly, I don't want to have to deal with them fighting at this point in time.

I gently squeeze Bakura's shoulders, trying to calm him down just a little bit. Bakura turns his attention to me, and runs his hand through my hair again, the look of sorrow on his face heart breaking.

"Kura, it's okay." I say softly, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Bakura continues to look at me, but his face remains stoic, showing absolutely no emotion. I rest my head in the crook of his neck, and begin to nuzzle him, just hoping to get some form of a smile from him. It really does bother me to see him like this.

"Hey, Ryou." This time it is Malik's voice. I look out from my little nook in Bakura's neck and see Malik's eyes, worry reflecting heavily in each pool of lavender.

"The law." Is all he says, and I realize all the laws that have been violated within my life. This is a terrible thing, I'm only fifteen. I'm not old enough to stay here without a legal guardian, and technically, since Bakura and I share the same birthday, it will be another couple of months before he is old enough to take on the duty of being a guardian. I might end up in an adoption center, and then, some greedy family will just take me home for monetary reasons. Not only that, but I have been eluding the law for five years now.

I feel Bakura perk up a bit, and within a moment he speaking, however, I do not pay attention to his words. No, I prefer the sound of his voice, the sound of the voice that has been my lullaby for many, upon many years.

I close my eyes, feeling my body relax and a small smile finally finds its way to my face.

**Bakura's P.O.V**

I look at the group of Ryou's so called "friends," Malik, and Marik. Their eyes try to bore into my soul, but I won't let them feel the satisfaction of letting them know that they have gotten to me. Instead, I focus on the soft even breathing of Ryou who has now fallen into a peaceful slumber.

"Seto, how quickly can you up the age of my certificate, by one year, and have all my legal papers ready?" I ask the only one who doesn't really seem to care about the curse of the Thief King.

"How quickly would you need it?" Seto says, cracking one eye open form their previous closed state. I sit and think for a while, before coming to a decision on how long it will take the federals to start working.

"By the time the funeral is over, so, about two weeks." I say, and Seto simply nods.

'That's nothing." Seto says, and I simply nod.

"Good, then do it." I say in a stern voice, and I Seto once again cracks a single eye over at me and simply asks.

"Why?"

I growl, feeling my patience quickly coming to an end. "Because, if not then the company is going to go to some dolt who will end up ruining it. Ryou will end up stuck in some random orphanage, and I will come after you with the Thief Kings gold, lash you with the items, and then laugh as you watch Mokuba and the mutt die, and take pictures of your own horrendous death." I say through gritted teeth.

The CEO glares at me, and I glare right back at him. The glare off lasts a few moments before Seto gives up, grumbling something about me not being able to touch the gold.

Now, I turn my attention to the troublesome friends, and I sigh. "Look, I'm going to start planning a funeral. You all can hate if you like, but I am still helping Ryou, and I am still keeping him. So you guys can either be if some use, or just get the hell out of my way." I say through clenched teeth, carefully standing up with the boy in my arms. No one said anything as I went into our room and carefully tucked the small boy in.

Of course, he let out a small whine when he was put onto the bed, and a small blush crept onto my cheeks. I then lean down and kiss the boy on the forehead. The boy smiles at me, even though his eyes are closed, and he slowly makes his way out of the room.

**Author's notes:**

**Well, there is the wonderful letter that everyone has been waiting to read about. Now, by the law of me, I am required to ask you if you can send in a review, or even better, vote on my poll. Only one person has done so so far, and it kind of hurts that no one cares what I should write next. I mean I don't want to choose and then have no one read that story. So please **_**VOTE**_** and **_**REVIEW!**_


	7. Preperations

**Bakura's P.O.V**

"So, what are we going to do?" I ask, walking back into the room, and once again I am met by a group of intimidating stares, well I think they're trying to be intimidating. I simply look at them, deciding whether or not I want them to…enlighten me. I simply shrug and get a piece of paper and a pen, taking a seat on the floor, legs crossed, and with some forced patience, waiting for them to start speaking. When no one said a word I decided to open my mouth to say something.

"Wh-" "Don't you dare say a word after you killed Ryou's father." This came from the Pharaoh's shrimp, and I simply raise my eyebrow at him, waiting for him to say more, surprisingly he does.

"Why would you even do that? Threaten to kill, no kill, someone just because he touched the gold _you_stole from the Pharaoh…" Of course, by now I had completely tuned him out and started titling my small piece of paper. Unfortunately for some people, I don't write in English or Japanese, but rather Arabic and Hieroglyphics.

A sharp slap to the back of my head raises me from my thoughts, and I just turn to face Malik, trying not to look as annoyed as I really am. However, by doing this, I am using way to much energy, and if he doesn't give me a good reason to continue, I will soon lose my patience, and snap.

"Are you even listening to him?" Malik exclaims, and I simply shrug my shoulders. I guess he doesn't really understand what just happened.

"No." I deadpan and turn my attention back to the small piece of paper in my hands. I continue to write, trying to make my handwriting as neat as possible, however, another clout to the back of my head, and I have to stop my writing because there is now a big scribble in the middle of the page.

"What, Ra dammit Malik, I'm trying to do something." I hiss at Malik. The boy doesn't cower at me, but I can see him tense slightly.

"Do you know how fucked up that is. You don't just go around killing people's fathers." He hisses, and I just roll my eyes. I just turn my attention and raise an eyebrow at Marik. Said yami looks at me, and then to his Hikari, and then back to me again.

"Hey, don't bring Marik into this. He was young and stupid." Malik whines, placing one arm protectively on Marik's shoulder. I simply roll my eyes and continue with my careful writing.

"You could at least act like you care." Anzu says, and I just glare at her. She cowers, but then again, she's part of the Friendship Squad, so I'm not overly surprised.

"I do care, that's why I am trying to plan the man's funeral. Now, you can continue to bitch, or help me. Unless you're Malik or Anzu, then you're quite capable of doing both. Oh wait, I forgot the Pharaoh was here." I say, quickly returning to the work at hand.

I get hit at the back of my head, but I just ignore it, and start writing down things that the man liked, or, at least I think he likes. The list only consists five things though:

Egypt/Archaeology

Emma

Amane

Ryou

Girlfriend (I don't know her name)

So, this is how I see it, we burry the man by his family, which oddly enough, their bodies are in Japan, not England. Hmm, that bothers me a bit, was he really that Japan obsessed that he made his British family get buried in Japan. Well, there is another thing to add to the list.

Japan

Okay, so how do I add all of this into one funeral?

A soft knock at the door stops me from me from my thought process, and I slowly make my over to the door, opening it, only to be barraged by paparazzi. I push them all out and slam the door in their faces, quickly making sure that it is locked so that no one can get in.

I look at the lazy people, calmly sitting on the couch and growl. "Well, you guys are of no help, so I guess I will be going to bed. Leave at your own risk." I say, taking a sadistic pleasure in the fact that they can't leave without getting bombarded with questions.

I turn and silently make my way to my room, however, when I open the door I am met with one of the most depressing sights in my life.

Ryou is sitting on the bed, tears streaming down his porcelain cheeks, knees held tight to his chest and the Millennium Ring being clutched to his chest.

I approach the boy slowly, and take into account all the hurt and loneliness that was evident in his eyes, and I move to take a seat next to him.

"Why?"

The question alone sinks it's fangs into me, and I can barely resist the urge to grab Ryou and beg for his forgiveness, however, somehow, I do.

"Why did you leave?"

This is definitely not the question I was expecting.

**Marik's P.O.V**

So, everyone is going crazy because Bakura indirectly killed Ryou's father. I mean the man wanted to protect what was his, so why the hell are they complaining. I mean honestly, if they had to work for their living they wouldn't be complaining, and now, Bakura left.

/Hikari-pretty/ I call to my lighter half, and I am not surprised by the fact that I don't get an answer.

/Hikari-pretty?/ I ask again, only to notice that the boy is sleeping against my shoulder. I sigh, but decide to move him into a more comfortable position. I move the smaller boy into a more comfortable position, and run my fingers through his soft blond hair, trying to decide whether or not I should enlighten my fellow comrades or not. They seem to be good at blaming others.

"Hey, remember a couple of nights ago when we were telling everyone about our families, and Yugi pinned the blame of his father on Ryou's mother?" I ask, smirking at all the shocked expressions I seemed to be attracting quite a bit of attention.

I then move my Hikari so that he is laying against my chest, a position that is much more comfortable for the both of us.

"That was Ryou's mother. Oh man, I said some terrible things about her straight to his face." Joey says, a small frown crossing over his lips. I roll my eyes.

"That's beside the point. If you haven't noticed, all the hikaris have the same family situations as their yami." I explain, and there is silence that befalls the room.

"So?" Joey asks quite rudely, and I guess that he is missing the obvious point.

"Well, if I remember properly, the Tomb Robber lost his entire family at a young age. So, Ryou's father actually out-lived his expected timeline. So, he probably would've died soon anyway, just wait for the official autopsy, there will be evidence of what really happened right there. I mean, sure the curse probably got him first, but he would've died off anyway." I say, enlightening my stupid comrades.

Malik moves a bit on my chest, and I feel his sleep being slightly disrupted. I then decide to look into his mind, trying to find whether or not he is having some form of a nightmare. In his mind, I see images of a hot knife entering and reentering his skin, the sadistic pleasure on his father's face portrayed to the entire room. Blood is on the table, forming a pool under the wiling shivering body. The room is dark and dank, but not too dark thanks to the single flame of the candle, the flame that is being to heat the knife. This memory disgusts me, and I refuse to let my hikari suffer, and for that reason, I push Malik off of me.

The boy hits the ground hard, and his eyes immediately shoot open. Of course I have to deal with all the accusing glares, but Malik lazily looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Thanks." He says lazily, and then I feel the teen prodding through my memories, before understanding dawns on his face. Malik finally lets out a low sigh, looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"Okay, okay, fine I get it, we were wrong." Malik whines and I smirk, feeling accomplished for once in my life.

"So, do you guys want to learn what it feels like to be good friends and helpful for once in your life?" I ask, looking to the group of so-called friends with an evil smirk on my face. They take a step back in fear, and I just let my grin grow even more crooked and messed up then before.

**Bakura's P.O.V**

"Ryou?" The voice rolls off of my tongue rather softly as big brown eyes look up at me, unshed tears glistening like a jewel.

"Why? Do you not understand how I feel? My whole life I've been a pain in the ass to my father, and then he finally dies, and I learn that everything really is my fault." Ryou says, once again pinning the blame on himself. I give the boy a pitying look, trying to decide how someone could end up like this.

Has all the years of me, his father, his friends, even is friends' parents pinning the blame on him really gotten to him? Is he no longer able to decipher who's fault something actually is. It says right there on the letter that I am the reason that his father is dead, yet somehow, he finds a way to blame himself.

"Ryou, hush, this has nothing to do with you. I killed him, and I was just trying to help with some things." I tell the boy, taking him into my arms. He feels so fragile right now, tears streaming down his face, and his body trembling to no end. This, this fact disgusts me to no end.

'Shh, Ryou, calm down." I whisper, no trying to rub his back in a soothing way. Ryou leans into my chest and takes a deep breath, and I feel the boy slowly starting to calm down, his once tense features now relaxing under my somewhat gentle touch.

"Kura, I don't want to be alone." The boy finally mumbles, and I nod, moving so that I can now tuck him in, under the covers. I get up for a moment, and I am met with two large brown eyes.

"I'm just going to get us some pajamas." I say softly, pointing out the fact that Ryou is still in his jeans and shirt from earlier on today.

I leave the room, making my way to the closet. Once I am inside the seemingly large closet I take a deep breath. I need to think, and more importantly, I need to come to conclusions. Ryou's heart broken, and the stupidest thing I can do right now is leave him. The boy _finally_ lost the last person in his family, and he isn't taking the loss lightly.

More importantly, I need to find a way to make it up to the boy, I mean it is my fault that he lost his father, in a sense. I mean, who would've thought that a three thousand year old trap would actually work, like hell I didn't.

Now, how to make it up to Ryou; what does Ryou like…or want? Damn, now I need to go back out there and talk to the friendship squad. I really am not in the mood.

A soft knock on the bedroom door tears me away from my thoughts, and I can faintly hear Malik apologizing about something, however, that's all I can hear, and I decide that Marik will watch over his hikari.

**Malik's P.O.V**

"RyouohmygoshIamsosorry." I say, pouncing onto my best friend. We both fall to the ground with a soft thud. I then smother the boy in the tightest hug I can.

Ryou after a while pushes me off of him, and moves so that he is now seated upright on the ground. When I look at him I see a much younger form of me, his eyes worn and heavy with bags hanging beneath each brown orb. The boy seems paler than normal, as if he hasn't seen sunlight for a couple of days. More importantly, he is thinner than before, he looks as though he hasn't eaten for a couple of days. It's sad, and I know exactly how it feels and what it is like to be in that position.

"Ryou?" My voice comes out much softer than intended, and I see Ryou look at me with pitying eyes. Why is he looking at me with such pity when he is the one with the problems in his life.

"Ryou, when was the last time that you ate?" Marik asks, probably reading my mind.

Ryou simply shrugs, getting up to his feet and making his way to the closet. When the boy flings the closet open, all I see is Bakura standing there, apparently in the middle of changing into his pajamas, because the male is standing there topless.

Bakura sighs wrapping his arms around Ryou in as comforting a way as humanly possible. Hmm, he seems slightly thinner to. Do they not realize that they should be eating more often?

"Marik, I'm going to make something for everyone to eat. I'll be back …soon." I explain to my yami before making my way out of the room. Marik simply nods to me before turning his head back to the two semi-albinos

I make my way to the kitchen and open the refrigerator door, shockingly, it is basically filled to the brim…if refrigerators had one…with food.

**Bakura's P.O.V**

"Come hikari." I say, pulling my hikari into the closet with me. I quickly undress the boy and redress him in his pajamas, taking note of how much weight he has dropped, saying that the boy has basically been fasting for the past couple of days.

Once we are both dressed I carry the boy back to the bed, and lay him down carefully, checking over the frail boy before laying down next to him and pulling him onto my chest, and gently stroking his hair.

I turn my head, trying to get slightly more comfortable, only to notice that Marik is sitting there staring at me. I look at him and flash him a cocky smile; however, in return, I simply receive an annoyed frown.

"What?" I ask harshly, sitting up and readjusting Ryou so that he isn't uncomfortable.

"Nothing, Malik went to make you guys something to eat. I'm just observing your behavior. Ryou, are you okay?" Marik explains, and I sigh.

"Sorry." I say softly, then I gently nudge Ryou. The boy stirs slightly and looks at me, and I realize that I have just interrupted the first real sleep he's had in a while. I feel like an asshole.

"Hmm," Ryou says softly, his eyes still slightly closed, and his nose still flat against my chest. The boy nuzzles my chest softly for a moment, and I sigh. I want the boy to be able to relax and just rest. I know his sleeps aren't peaceful, but instead a resource used by the human body so that it doesn't completely run itself out of energy.

"How ya feeling?" I basically whisper into the boy's ear. Ryou moves as close to me as possible, and then moves up just a tad so that his head rests under my neck.

"Fine." The boy lies, is lips dancing against my neck, I hate it when he lies. It bothers me. I want him to be happy, and to be able to tell me everything.

"He's been better." I say, remembering just last night when we were in bed, not a thought in the world. My body against…never mind, these are not helpful thoughts at a time like this.

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, I just suffered through Hurricane Sandy, and am now at my grandparent's house, mooching off of their electricity. So, I decided to update this story. You know, reviews and poll votes would make me feel better. I would appreciate either.**


	8. Funeral

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, here is the dreaded funeral chapter. That means that this story is coming to an end soon. Now, I know you think, well what happened between the night of the previous chapter, and the day of the funeral. Well, there will be a small insert, however, right afterwards there will be a huge time skip. Sorry, but this story is the top on my list, and that means that it is time for this story to be ended, and I intend on doing that.**

"Dinner's ready!" Marik exclaims as me makes his way into the shared bedroom of Ryou and Bakura, of course, what he finds isn't exactly what he was expecting to find, but unfortunately it was what he found.

"Oh, sorry." Marik explains, noticing that Ryou seems to be out cold, clutching to Bakura as though his life depends on it. Bakura on the other hand looks up from where he is laying down and raises an eyebrow at the other Egyptian.

"Mariku is over there, oh, and by the way, if you could, could you just give us dinner right here?" Bakura asks, looking over at Marik with slight need in his eyes. Marik paused. Why was Bakura acting the way he currently was. Was there that much of a difference between how Bakura treats other people and how he treats Ryou?

"Hi hikari!" Mariku says from the other end of the room as a dark shadow makes its way into the light, revealing the spiky-haired yami. Marik smiles at his yami and motions for the older Egyptian to follow him out of the room.

The two soon arrive with food in their hands, and place the plates gently on the edge of the bed. Bakura gets up and looks at the two Egyptians. He gives them both a curt nod, before gently shaking the boy sleeping beneath him. Ryou frowns at the food before moving back close to Bakura so that he can go back to sleep.

"Ryou, you have to eat." Bakura says softly, running his fingers through the tangled mess that was the boy's hair. Ryou frowns up at his yami, making his large brown eyes even larger so that he could get what he would like from his yami. Bakura, for a while stares at his hikari, trying to find out why he wouldn't eat. "Please Ryou do it for me. Look at all the weight you've dropped." Bakura implores as Malik and Marik watch from the sidelines, trying to decipher how in Ra that this Bakura was the same one who had tried to kill everyone and sink the world into darkness.

Ryou continues staring at his yami, who somehow managed to move so that he was now above the smaller teen. Ryou shakes his head again, trying to find a way out of eating, while Bakura keeps goading Ryou on, trying to get him to eat just one bit of food.

Marik and Malik just end up walking out of the room, and back into the living room with the rest of the gang, the two of them wearing expressions of utmost bewilderment.

"Hey Malik, this is really good, where did you learn to cook like that?" Joey asks, looking at the smaller blond. Malik doesn't answer though, still trying to make sense of everything that has transpired throughout the night.

"Hey guys, I think we should try planning Ryou's father's funeral." Malik says, looking over at the Friendship Squad.

"Well, okay." Anzu says, a small smile on her face. "What are his interests?" She goes further as to ask, and that's when Malik understands what Bakura had been working on. He gets up quickly and makes his way back into the hall. A door opens and there is cursing in a strange language, and then a retaliation in the same language. Marik, Yami, Yugi, and Seto's eyes go wide at the words being passed between the two, and then two screams and complete silence. A moment later Malik walks back out with a piece of paper in his hand, and his face paler than ever.

"What did you do piss Bakura off so much?" Yugi asks the moment the Egyptian walks into the living room.

Malik pales, "Nope, I did nothing…well, Ryou got a headache, got mad, and exploded at us. Dear Ra, I never knew that someone could get so mad." Malik whispers at the end, still trying to catch his breath.

"Ryou was the one yelling at you?" Mokuba asks, confused as to how someone at Ryou could understand that language, more or less be fluent enough in the language to have a full scream off against anyone in that language. More or less, Ryou screaming?

"No, no, he nearly killed me with a knife under his pillow, and well, I was already out the door before I saw what made Bakura scream so…well, yeah, Ryou's not in the mood to converse." Malik says with a scared smile on his face. The others simply look at him with fear in his eyes, well all of them except Marik, who was smiling psychotically at the thought of Ryou nearly killing someone and sleeping with a knife under his pillow.

"Anyways, let's continue with the funeral, here's the paper Bakura wrote with what the man likes on it. There aren't that many things, what a shame. Well, let's get started, shall we?" Malik says, taking a seat on the ground, his legs folded and staring at the paper.

**The Day of the Funeral, Ryou's P.O.V**

The rain was hitting the black limousine in a rhythm that was just a tad off beat. The sky was a depressing shade of gray, although we were nearing around 2:00 in the afternoon. Everything seemed to have a melancholy feel to it, as though the environment were mirroring my emotions. Even the howling wind made sense, saying as though nothing seemed to making sense to me anymore.

The death of my father shouldn't have been affecting me as much as it has been. I mean, my father was never there, he never cared, I never cared, for all necessary purposes, we didn't exist to one another. I had long given up on trying to contact him, and even having any hope that he would one day acknowledge my existence and we would become a normal family again. So, why was it that now that he was no longer here in this world bothers me? I should be immune to deaths and losing family and people I care about shouldn't I?

Bakura holds me to his chest, though he seems to be speaking with Malik and Marik in hushed tones. I turn my head, just trying to get a piece of their conversation; however, Bakura's grip on my waist is too tight for me to easily hear what they are saying.

I turn back to the window and continue staring as the trees fly by the window, bringing some light to the dull gray that is today. Up in the distance I see the Church come into view, the majestic exterior only somewhat catching my interest. What really catches my eye is the amount of people waiting by the Church entrance, and even worse, the cameras, microphones and cords that await. The paparazzi are here.

"Bakura," my voice barely comes out, but when it does, it sounds somewhat raspy, and I realize just how long I haven't spoken.

Bakura looks down at me, his deep chestnut eyes shining with worry that I have never seen in them before. I want to kiss him so badly, just feel his warmth against me; however, I have more pressing matters at this point in time.

"Kura, the reporters…" I say pointing to the cars lined up in front of the church. Bakura growls under his breath, and I lean in and give him a small kiss on the lips. Bakura looks back down at me and flashes me a grin.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask softly, and for a moment Bakura doesn't answer, making me wonder if he had even heard me. After a moment Bakura finally speaks.

"Simply because the Shadows will be feasting well tonight," Bakura snickers, and a small pang of worry runs throughout my body. However, after a moment, it is resolved. I mean, wouldn't the world do well with less paparazzi, and I am sure that father wouldn't want everyone knowing about how messed up our family is.

The car ahead of us stops and Seto steps out, this is when the paparazzi go wild, and I smile. Bakura, looking through my mind for an answer to my smile, gets and evil smirk on his face as he takes hold of my hand, and understands what I was thinking. Together, we exit the car and make our way through the crowd of people completely unseen by the crowd. We make our way into the church before we let the Shadow's fall off of our body, and I am appalled to see how many people are actually here, hell, I don't even know half of them.

I make my way to the first row of pews, and I notice that it is marked off for colleagues, and family. I sigh, and I pull Bakura into the pew behind me. Bakura looks around with a cocky smile on his lips as he follows me, and I sigh.

"Bakura, remember, we are brothers." I remind him of the lie we constructed a few nights ago. Bakura scoffs.

"We used that in front of the guy who threatened to pummel you. Right here, right now, you are mine." Bakura says, a smug smile placed on his lips as he looks at me. I blush as I take a seat and pull him down next to me. I then turn my head and look behind me as all my friends take their seats close to the back of the church.

The priest comes out and the sermon soon starts.

**After the funeral service**

I watch from my seat in the pew as people go up to my father and say their final good-byes. They then come to me and offer their condolences and hand me money. I try to give it back to them, but they keep insisting. After a while, Bakura just started accepting them and handing them to me, while I clung on to Bakura and tried to resist the urge to cry.

After a while I make my way to coffin with my father's body. I look at the poor excuse of a makeup job on my father and sigh. The blood is still there, just dried. His skin is pale, paler then mine. It doesn't fit him; he was always a tanned man, having lived most of his life in Egypt. His lips are a bright blue, and his indigo eyes, the ones they hadn't had the liberty to close, are now glassy looking, the emotion of fear, and…exception on his face. It sickens me.

I continue to stare at the man before me, and I also notice that though parts of his irises, his eyes for the most part are bloodshot. His cheeks are sunken in, and he looks like one of my duel monsters cards. I always loved to dedicate my deck to my family…but the thought of it right now. It is just so disgusting, and I just feel so horrible right now. I just can't stand it.

**Bakura's P.O.V**

I watch as Ryou takes off away from his father's coffin, one hand holding onto his stomach, and the other one clamped tightly over his mouth. The boy dashes out of the church through one of the side entrances, and I notice the paparazzi moving just a tad, as if they are getting ready to follow him. I quickly throw them a glare before I take off in the same direction that Ryou had.

I follow Ryou into a sea of trees, following him as he swerves in and out of trees. As we go deeper into the forest I notice that it seems as though a layer of fog is starting to settle over us. Finally, Ryou stops and falls to his knew, and then I hear some of the most disturbing sounds I have ever heard in any of my lives.

I make my way up to Ryou and stop behind him. In front of me, Ryou is vomiting any food that he has in his stomach onto the ground. Of course, there isn't that much food in his body, so after one or two upheaves, he starts upchucking clear vomit. The vomit itself looks a lot like extremely thick spit, sticking together, and coming out of his mouth like a long piece of snot.

My stomach gives an uncomfortable lurch as I continue watching, and that is when I am aware of Ryou's hair just inches away from his face, his bangs already stuck to his face, hanging with little pieces of goo on his face. That is why I try to calmly and carefully gather Ryou's hair, pulling it back and holding it up in a ponytail.

Ryou continues to vomit, however, in between the retching sounds, there are sounds of choking and sounds of crying. I sigh, I know what it feels like to puke clearly, because it happened to be once a long time ago, in my previous live, when I caught a stomach virus.

The loud pounding of footsteps of people started sounding off in the distance, and although I was holding only Ryou's hair, I could still feel the boy tensing up, after a moment or so he froze.

"They are over here!" I hear someone yell, and unfortunately, it doesn't sound like the voice of anyone from the friendship squad, and that only means that the paparazzi has found us. Shit!

"Ryou, we have to get moving!" I call out to Ryou, whose shock stopped the vomiting. Ryou looks at me, sweat and rain causing his bangs to fall across his face in a clumpy, tangled mess. I then look at the part of his hair that I am holding, and I notice that it is tangling together because of the rain, and the sweat my hand is producing.

"C'mon Ryou," I say grabbing Ryou and dashing off so that we can make it deeper into the forest. I feel Ryou lagging behind me, and I turn back and try to give him a look that tells him to hurry up. They boy doesn't, and that is when I am aware of the hand clutching his stomach. I sigh as I stop and motion for him to hop on my back, he follows my orders and in a moment, we are speeding off, winding in and out of trees, and trying my best not to trip on the twigs.

After a while my legs start to hurt, and my chest starts to hurt. It's not that I am not used to running long distances, or carrying things. It is just that, well, Ryou is slightly heavier than the things I usually carry, that and the fact that Ryou's body isn't as fit as mine was, and I am kind of stuck with his muscles and endurance, so I am not in the best shape I ever have been.

Something quickly catches my leg, and I feel the two of us starting to fall. I quickly grab Ryou and pull him so that he is facing me, I then twist our bodies so that when we fall I end up taking the brunt of the collapse.

We soon hit ground, and then we start rolling…downwards. I pull Ryou as close as I can to my chest, and when we land, it is he who lands atop me.

For a moment Ryou sits up and stares down at me, in the next moment he is resting his head to my chest, holding me just as close as I had held him during our downward tumble. The rain continues to fall, acting as though none of us exist, and as though nothing has happened, although we both know how untrue that is. I sigh, allowing my body to relax and trying to catch my breath.

We lay in peace for a while, each of us pondering our own thoughts. That's when I heard the voice that I didn't want to hear.

"They're down here." Some random voice screams, and a swarm of people make their way downstairs.

**Author's Notes:**

**Oh my Ra! This story, it is getting so close to the ending, I just can't believe it. I mean, honestly, who would have thought that I would make it to the end of another story. I mean seriously, there are probably two or three more chapters in this story. *Tear drop* my first **_**Yu-gi-oh!**_** chapter story, it is so closed to ending. Wow, I am so proud of me.**

**Anyway, please review, I really want to hear what you have to say. Also, I really want you guys to choose the next story that I will write. I know there are many people out there who haven't voted, and every vote makes a difference (especially when you've only had 5 unique voters so far).**

**SUPER IMPORTANT NOTICE BELOW**

**Lastly, the people on the NJ shore and Staten Island took a beating by Sandy, I mean, for me, it was no power for about two weeks. I am doing my part to help those who were devastated, and it would help me sleep better to know that you guys are too. So, if you are already, thank you, and if you plan on doing something thanks. I will be writing a fanfic, (yes **_**Yu-gi-oh! **_**based to share my experience) in a more **_**Yu-gi-oh!**_** fashion, but it would help to know that my readers are helping out too. **

**That's it and enjoy your night.**


	9. Paparazzi

"So, I'm assuming that we are no longer running from the paparazzi." Bakura says, his eyes looking up at the smaller teen laying on his stomach. Ryou doesn't move, and Bakura simply assumes that his answer is yes, because of course, within a moment, the two are swarmed by the cameras and flashing lights.

"This is Sarah Hawthorn with the nightly news. We are here at the sight of world renowned archaeologist Bakura Akio's funeral took place. We are now here with his only remaining family, and the person who inherits everything in his father's legacy. However, we already know that the two had a rocky relationship, however, we are going to give you the inside scoop as to how bad it really was, straight out of the mouth of the tortureree. More when we come back" The news lady reports, trying her best to not start laughing, because let's face it, people really enjoy learning about how someone is abused by another, and someone this famous in the archaeological world, ratings were bound to jump.

The woman then turns to Ryou, a sickeningly sweet smile on her face as she thinks of the money she would be obtaining from this broadcast alone. However, what she sees brings new ideas into her head. The boy is lying atop another man who seems to look exactly like him. Could it be that they are twins, no, that's impossible. Is the boy really that narcissistic that he would be with someone that close in appearance to him?

"Oh Ryou…" The woman basically sings a happy smile on her face. Ryou doesn't move, he just lies there, completely ignoring the fact that she said anything. The commercial, isn't that long though, and they need to get Ryou up and talking if they want this to work.

"Ryou honey" The reporter lady coos to the small boy, however, her only response is a small movement from the male under the person that she is trying to get the attention of.

In a swift movement Bakura sits up, his deep mahogany glaring harshly at the woman before him. The woman simply rolls his eyes at the teen, but then realizes that he is the one in possession of his prize, and that he is probably the person standing in the way of her money and her ratings, and her popularity.

"Leave him alone. Do you not see that he doesn't like you? The boy is tired god dammit just let him be." Bakura says to the woman, anger lacing every word in his voice. He then adjusts how he holding Ryou so that the boy is now sitting against his lap, leaning against Bakura with his doe eyes just barely open.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" The reporter asks, and glares at Bakura. Bakura kisses Ryou's forehead and pulls the boy closer, wrapping boy in his arms.

"My name is Bakura, and since I know that you read the letter, oh wait, he didn't know who I was. I'm Ryou's boyfriend." Bakura says with a smirk. The reporter blinks her hazel eyes but then smiles.

"Well then, would you be so nice as to wake your little _boyfriend_ up and let him talk. Hmm, however, I must question your taste, a bit narcissistic don't you think. So, is this incest or are you just in it for the money." The woman asks, now wanting to get an inside scoop on the boy's "preferences" and trying to find out if he is being "used." Because, if so, she can report it, she does have a son and daughter at home, and mommy wants a new pair of shoes!

"No, I love him for who he is. On that note, you would have to pry this boy from my cold dead hands if you want even the slightest chance of bothering him. And even then he would still be reluctant to listen." Bakura exclaims, his left eye twitching at the accusation of being told that he only loved his hikari for his money. He had known Ryou for a good five years now, and they both only found out about the money a couple days ago, plus, he hates rich people, they both do!

"Like I believe that, you guys look as though you could be brothers. As for the cold dead hands, that can be arranged." The woman replied in an icy voice. She was sick of this stupid teenager standing in the way of her and a world-wide trip, and a trip to the mall, a new car, that mansion she's had her eye on for a while, all of this was being blocked from her by a TEENAGER.

"We're back in 5, 4, 3, 2-" The cameraman says, only to be interrupted by a very angry voice.

"That's it, Shadow Game!" Bakura declares as the temperature in the nearby area drops a good 20 degrees. Ryou shivers in his spot, Bakura, taking notice to this pulls off his suit jacket and wraps it around the smaller boy.

"So, let's get this game started." Bakura sneers, looking at the woman who seems to notice that the rest of her crew is missing, and that she seems to be in a dark area and it is just so cold.

"Wh-what game? I'm not playing anything that you want to play." The woman hisses, or at least tries to, the stutter, and obvious fear in her voice makes it hard to decipher if the woman was initially trying to hiss.

The Shadows curl and move in the darkness, some try to reach out and grab Ryou, but for some reason being repelled. The woman closes her eyes, hoping that maybe she can repel them too.

"Oh no, that's definitely not going to happen. In fact my wonderful Shadow friends, you all can feast on this woman's soul –her eyes widen as she notices the monsters moving towards her – after I have a little fun with her." Bakura says, basically cackling the last part. Oh, he hasn't done this in a long time, in way to long of a time.

"Well, let me tell you the rules, it's really simple. Don't Scream." Bakura says, an evil smirk on his face. The woman's eyes end up going wide for a moment as the worse that she can think of (rape) and she starts freaking out. Bakura cackles, knowing that the woman knows nothing of the pain that she is about to endure.

"Come hither dark necrofear." Bakura coos calmly, and the woman watches eyes wide in fear as a hideous blue skinned woman makes her way from the Shadow's. Bakura continues laughing, before looking back into the Shadows. There is more movement before another monster comes out. This one is more so silver, it has the body of a dragon and a tale that looks like a snake. Bakura smiles as he pets the animal fondly. He then whispers something in the monsters ear and he shoots out at the woman.

Against the woman's wishes, she opens her mouth and lets out an ear-splitting screech. She then turns on her heel and makes a dash off into some random part in the Shadow Realm. Bakura continues cackling as he motions for the monsters that have been waiting at bay to go off and chase their meal.

Bakura simply throws is head back and cackles before turning and making his way over to his hikari, who seems to finally have opened his eyes, and staring off in a random direction.

The older of the two scoops up the smaller and holds said boy close. Ryou giggles from his position and wraps his arms around his yami. "Thanks 'Kura." Ryou says, nuzzling the older man's neck. Bakura blushes for a moment before wiping the blush off of his face and leaving the Shadow Realm.

Once the two exit, they are met with Akio's ex-girlfriend, her eyes wide with worry, and her finger pointing at the receding darkness. Bakura smirks as Ryou flushes, however the woman gets no further information.

/I didn't know that she was there./ Ryou says via mind-link.

Bakura looks back at her, a deploring scowl on his face. \Yeah, well she's probably trying to mooch off of your father's money.\

Ryou sighs before shifting a bit, informing Bakura to drop the smaller boy. Bakura does as he is told and Ryou is soon standing face to neck with the woman, saying that he is a tad shorter then she is. The woman looks down at Ryou and brings the male into a hug.

"I'm so sorry about your father! I never knew he was such a bad person. In fact, I didn't know any of this." The woman whines, clutching onto the smaller boy as though her life depended it.

"Thank you." I say softly, her eyes continue to look up and down the boy, her eyes then land on the Millennium Rung that was now sparkling in the rain. Her eyes go wide with horror as she looks from Ryou to Bakura, and that's when understanding dawns over her.

"You, you were the chosen one." She stutters, as Bakura takes a defensive position in front of his hikari. Once Bakura is in a dominating stance in the front, he puts on a confident smirk, yet at the same time glowering at the woman before him.

"Yeah, and how do I know that I can trust you?" Bakura scowls, and looks over the woman. Ryou, simply peeking out from behind the forearm of one of his crossed arms, looking shyly between the two.

"You can trust me, I am a Tomb Keeper, actually I was the one that advised your father not to go into that tomb." The woman continues, and for a moment, Bakura's eyes widen and then he smirks again.

"So, you're MY Tomb Keeper. Oh this is good, both of you, follow me; we are going to start planning a trip to Egypt so that I can hand down my items to hikari." Bakura says as he starts striding off ahead of everyone.

"What's your name anyway?" Bakura asks, looking back at the woman who is silently tailing Bakura.

"Kiya," The woman says with a small smile. Bakura nods before continuing the journey.

**Author's Notes:**

**The chapter is short, shoot me! There is only one last chapter in this story, and after that this is done. Yep my first Yu-Gi-Oh! chapter story. Dear Ra I hate being sick, I feel like crap…**


	10. Making Amends

**Author's Notes:**

**This is the last chapter to this story. If I write anything else, it will be a one-shot. Sorry to all fans of this story, but I am writing other stories and those other stories do require more attention at this point in time. Also, I did say I was going to finish this story in December, and that is what I intend to do.**

"Wake up," The command is almost whispered as though it is being said to a young child. The person the message is being whispered to however doesn't move. Therefore, the command is whispered again, and when no movement is made the teenager shakes the boy slightly.

The boy opens his bright brown eyes and looks into the deep mahogany eyes of the person who had just woken him. Mahogany eyes soften at the tired and confused look in the brown eyes as the owner of the said mahogany eyes moves to pick up the smaller boy lying in bed.

"C'mon hikari, we need to get ready, we will be leaving today." Bakura whispers to the smaller boy. Ryou rubs his eyes in a tired fashion, and Bakura can feel his heart melt at the cute gesture.

"Kura I'm tired, can't I just sleep a little longer." Ryou asks softly, trying to turn back around so that he can go back to sleep. Bakura smirks at the movement, and for a moment he even considers doing so, however when he remembers how much time everything else would take he sighs.

"Can't do hikari. Sorry, it's time to get up." Bakura says, moving so that he is atop of the smaller boy so that his breathing is against the boy's neck. Ryou opens his eyes a bit and sighs.

"Fine, but I can't get up with you atop me like this." Ryou says, and Bakura smirks, kissing his hikari's nose and moving off of the bed.

Ryou sighs as he gets up off of his bed and follows Bakura into the bathroom. "Hurry up hikari, we have to shower together because of the multitude of people that are here and the time frame we have." Bakura explains quickly removing his and his hikari's clothes and stepping into the shower.

Now, you are probably wondering how I got here from the last chapter, well, let us look back upon the last few days of our favorite 'characters (I find this word belittling)' lives, or at least all that transpired up until the time of the departure.

_Flashback_

"_So, that is the legacy of the Thief King, a bit gruesome. I mean my Ra Pharaoh; had you done that to me…and had I liked my family…I would've done the same thing." Malik says after hearing the legacy of the Thief King, and seeing Bakura pouting in the corner with Ryou on his lap trying to calm him down after hearing the story._

"_That still doesn't justify your actions." Yami and Yugi say simultaneously before giggling and kissing each other on the cheek. Bakura rolls his eyes as Ryou continues holding him back by sitting on his lap, well straddling his lap, and trying to…never mind._

"_I'm sorry that watching my family murdered corrupted my mind. I thought you had already apologized for that." Bakura says, trying to get up again, which only end up with him throwing Ryou off of his lap._

"_Oh, sorry hikari," Bakura says, pulling the boy back onto his lap and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. Ryou sighs, moving further back onto Bakura's lap so that he doesn't fall off again._

"_Okay, so, that raises our next point. The reincarnation needs to collect the items of the Thief King and continue the legacy." Kiya says, looking directly at Ryou._

"_No." The answer is simple and to the point. Ryou narrows his eyes slightly and crosses his arms over his chest to make it even clearer. There was no way he was going to become a thief._

"_But you must! It is legacy. He has taken the legacy of the King of Games, now you need to take the legacy of the King of Thieves!" Kiya says, trying to stay somewhat calm. She looks over at Isis, as though begging for her to help her. Isis sighs and says._

"_When I was younger, I would've believed so, however, my brother, along with the help of the Pharaoh has proven to me that you can create your own destiny." Isis says, a small smile gracing her lips._

"_Thank you Isis," Ryou says with a small smile on his lips. He then turns his attention back to Kiya and gives her a look that says 'see-my-point.'_

"_But you have to! Don't you agree with me?" Kiya asks sending a pleading look over at Bakura. Bakura sighs as he looks down at Ryou, who looks right back at him with bright brown eyes._

"_I'm sorry, but I have to side with my hikari on this. I've kinda always known what Ryou wants, and I think he has a strong chance of being whatever he wants. So, until he proves that he is as worthless as I thought that he was, he is free to do whatever he wants with his life." Bakura explains, leaning in to kiss him towards the end. Ryou turns a bright shade of pink as Bakura leans in and places a kiss upon the boy's lips._

"_Thanks Bakura." Ryou says, moving closer to his yami as Bakura pulls his hikari as close as he could to his body as he could. He then buries his head in Ryou's neck, causing the boy to blush even more._

"_You know what, we are going to bed." Bakura says lifting Ryou bridal style and carrying him back to their room, Ryou flushing the entire way._

_**The Next Evening**_

"_Why are we having this conversation again? I already said no." Ryou says rather harshly, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting off into the distance._

_A soft chuckle rings in the boy's ear as he turns around to see his yami sitting there laughing at him. "Hikari, don't try and be angry, you always end up looking cute." Bakura whispers into the boy's ear. Ryou turns around and pouts again at Bakura, earning him a hug from his yami._

"_Kiya, I'm not trying to sound rude but you keep trying to get Ryou to do something, even though it is quite obvious that he won't. Why not let the boy just live his life?" Yami asks, looking at Kiya with cold eyes. It was enough to know that there were lasting Tomb Keepers for the Tomb Thief, but the thought of having to deal with someone else with his amount to power, or even worse, Ryou was a much better duelist then Bakura, in fact, the boy had even proven that he was a better duelist then yami, using the deck that Bakura had. Then again, it might have to do with the God cards, either way, he refused to have to go back and continue fighting._

"_Because, the Thief King needs to live on. People are getting angry that his reincarnation hasn't come yet. They will start aborting the tombs, leaving it open to even more architects." Kiya yells, her cheeks a furious shade of red. She looks at Ryou with green eyes full of flames. Ryou moves back a bit, trying to hide in Bakura's grasp._

"_Watch it Kiya, you still have to listen to hikari. And why can't I just claim my stuff and title back?" Bakura hisses the first part, but is much calmer during the second part of the statement, more so just simply asking a question._

"_Because, we don't know how you will react to the curse, and it is not in the prophecy." Kiya more so whines._

"_Wonder what my dad saw in her." Ryou mutters under his breath, and Bakura bursts out laughing, causing many people to stare at him as though he is crazy. However, this is Bakura we are talking about, so he doesn't actually care and continues laughing as though it was one of the funniest things that he has ever heard._

"_Anyways Kiya, I've lived long enough, and since the only person I truly care about is Ryou, and he is the Chosen One, therefore he won't be killed. Plus, even if I die, I get to see my family again, so it isn't a major loss." Bakura says, only to notice that Ryou is clinging onto him, his nose buried deep into Bakura's neck._

"_Hikari?" Bakura asks softly, his eyes glancing to the bundle of white hair that hangs off the head of his beloved hikari._

"_Please don't leave." The words are whispered into his neck, and for the first time in a couple of days he feels a strong wave of need run through their shared link. However, it is not the need as in lust, no, it is a different type of need. It's that special need when you know someone needs you in their life, and you know that you are the world to someone._

_Bakura is still for a moment, having never experienced this feeling in his life. Sure, his parents loved him, but he wasn't the oldest child, or the youngest. He was just a middle child, he wasn't prized for his birth even though his mother had had many miscarriages, no, no one had ever needed him like this before, and quite honestly, he was touched that despite all the things that have ever happened between them, Ryou could still love him this much, need him like no other._

_Bakura rolls his shoulder so that Ryou moves to be facing his. Mahogany looks dead into coffee brown eyes, a small, Bakura type of kind smile. "Hikari, I will never, ever leave you." Bakura whispers into the boy's ear, running his fingers through the boy's hair._

_Ryou looks at Bakura, the boy's hands covering his lower face so that he looks like one of those cute little chibis with giant eyes. Bakura smirks as he leans in, removes Ryou's hands from his face, and places a delicate kiss on his cheeks. The kiss starts out soft, but quickly grows more and more passionate, that is, until the two are interrupted by someone clearing their throat._

"_Are you two done?" Kiya asks, much to the embarrassment of Ryou. Said boy once again curls in closer to Bakura, who in return wraps his arms around the smaller boy._

"_Maybe, depends how Ryou feels in about a couple of seconds." Bakura says, lifting Ryou and taking him to their room, much to the disgust of the other people residing in that house._

_(Btw. Nothing happened, Ryou was done, and yes the others could tell by the lack of noise…that is until Malik and Marik went to bed and well, these sounds were quite obviously not Ryou's and Bakura's)_

_**The Next Evening**_

"_Okay, what will it take for you to shut up about this?" Ryou basically yells, his fingers clenching into his fist, causing droplets of blood to drip from his hand._

"_No, not until you agree to fill the Thief King's shoes." Kiya exclaims, only to have Ryou continue to glare at her, the only reason that he is actually not strangling Kiya is because Bakura is holding him back._

"_Will you get it through your thick head that I refuse to do it? I mean my Ra what the bloody hell is wrong with you? Do you not understand that I don't want this?" Ryou screams hysterically, the corners of his eyes pricking with tears._

"_Ra you're a ten year old, do you feel the need to cry over every damn thing that doesn't go your way. Just go Egypt and get the bloody stuff and end these annoying talks." Seto basically yells, and Ryou ends up giggling by how red the CEO's face had just become by his random outburst._

"_Shut up." Ryou says despondently his eyes flickering downcast for a moment before they look back upwards with a small frown. "Fine then, I'll go." Ryou says frowning even more so._

_Bakura sighs as he looks his hikari in the eye, looking for the slightest amount of grief. It wasn't there, in fact, you could see his anger best through his eyes._

"_Good, then it is time for us to start making plans and preparations." Kiya says basically bouncing out of her seat and moving to get the laptop that was sitting on the kitchen countertop._

_Flashback End_

"C'mon hikari, get into the car." Bakura says, goading Ryou into the car. The boy does as told and takes his seat next to Malik, Bakura taking the seat on the other side of the boy. Said older teen then leans down and kisses his hikari on the cheek.

"Bakura, I think I am finally ready for this." Ryou says ignoring as Kiya starts explaining what was to happen when they got there. Bakura smirks and ruffles the smaller boy's hair.

"Good." Bakura simply replies pulling Ryou closer to his side. The smaller boy giggles.

"Yeah, hopefully today won't be a terrible day." Ryou says, smiling as Bakura leans in and kisses him deeply.

**Author's Notes:**

**That's it, the story is over. The ending is crappy, but it is over. **

**Please, tell me what you guys think overall and vote on my poll for what story should be next. Also keep a look out for my Christmas special…**


End file.
